Chaotic: Brony Player
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: Kenny, high school student, card game player and … world saver? Watch as his visions of the future send him on a journey across three worlds. With new creatures, new places and a song or two. please read and review. am doing research for this story, sorry for long pause between chapters.
1. premonition

**Chaotic: Brony Player**

_By: Blur the Hedgehog_

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor does he own Chaotic. They are registered trademarks of their respective owners and subsidiaries. I second that statement. Pinkie pie you are not supposed to be here yet. Oops, sorry.

Summary: Kenny, high school student, card game player and … world saver? Watch as his visions of the future send him on a journey across three worlds. With new creatures, new places and a song or two.

Chapter 1: premonition

A dark forest rises to the sky supporting the vale of night from crushing the land below. The gnarled limbs look like menacing claws in the dim moonlight. The ruins of an ancient castle sit atop a cliff overlooking the forest. The jagged ramparts and shattered walls give off an aura of fear. Paying no heed to the dark energy of the place, six figures race up the stairs of one of the towers. A range of fear, determination and rage are shown on their faces. The one at the front unleashes a growl as he punches the door open.

"Twilight," The man yells as he and the others slide to a stop, "We're here to help you!"

The room they were in was once a majestic throne room. Large columns and remnants of stained glass windows are the only things that say it had a better past. There are only two occupants of the room. One was a shadowy being with fierce red eyes and the other was a purple equine like being.

"The spirits of the elements of harmony are right here." the purple unicorn shouted as she stands at her full height.

A man with curly brown hair suddenly sits up right in his bed after watching a brilliant flash of light. After he had recovered from his super intense dream, he looks around his room. It was a small room with a desk and chair on one wall, a chest of drawers on another and a bookcase that housed his favorite books on another. He looked over to his nightstand and saw his alarm clock.

"A whole half hour before I have to get up." the man stated before he stretched and heard an audible crack from his joints. "That dream has got my heart rate up so much, now I can't get back to sleep."

He looked over to the right of his clock and saw a red and black device. He picked it up and saw it had a large black screen, five buttons under it and the word Chaotic above it. The trembling of his body seemed to be suppressed by looking at his scanner.

_Why in the world is this thing so soothing today?_ He thought as he placed it to his chest and let out a breath he did not know he held. _Why do I feel like if I do not have this I am going to miss something?_

Deciding to turn his alarm off early, he made his way to the bathroom that was next to his room. Once inside he sees a full-length mirror and saw someone familiar there. The man in the mirror had just enough of a gut to be considered overweight. He had blue eyes that were deep in thought his hair was clumped together by sweat. He was a slightly pale-skinned individual. Currently he wore his black and green night pants and nightshirt.

"Are you ready to start this day, Kenny?" the man asked his reflection with a smirk.

A half hour later, Kenny walked back into his room fluffing his hair with a towel. He hated showering before the weekend. He made his way to his chest of drawers and retrieved a pair of blue jeans, his favorite tyrannosaurus Rex T-shirt and his life saving cobalt dew rag. Once he was ready, he ran down stairs, through the kitchen, had breakfast and ran down the street toward his school.

(Time skip twelve o'clock.)

"Ugh!" he groaned as he setup his laptop and lunch, "Why do the teachers have to be so BORING?"

He was in the cafeteria with a large cheeseburger and small salad. The room was stark white and had a lot of tables and people all over the place. As he took a bite of his burger and booted up his laptop someone walked up behind him and asked, "May I join you?"

Kenny looked up and to his left and saw a frail looking person with red spikey hair and round glasses. He wore a green shirt, tan vest and brown pants and black sneakers. This person was a fellow Chaotic player named Kaz.

"So Chaor's spawn decided to grace me with his presence." Kenny said in a mock snarl as Kaz sat across from him, "What do I owe to this little pleasure?"

"Keep that up and you will be on the other end of a Cyclance." Kaz stated with a growling smirk as he setup his laptop, "I just thought you would like a human shield to help you with all those fan girls you get when you've washed."

"Don't remind me Kaz." Kenny whimpered and pulled his dew rag down harder over his head. "Those monsters put Underworlders, Mepedians and Dainians to shame. Currently I am waiting for someone to be jerk enough to snatch my dew rag."

"Maybe an online Chaotic battle will get your mind off those ladies." Kaz suggested with a challenging tone of voice, "After all you need the practice."

"Kid Chaor," Kenny said as he stuffed the remains of his lunch into his mouth, "Ozaru the Beastly accepts your challenge."

(Time skip ten minutes.)

"And with this flash kick from Odu Bathax," Kenny stated with a smirk as Kaz's Chaor card shattered, "The match is over. Good game Kaz."

"You are really something, you know that." Kaz stated as he and Kenny stood and shook hands. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten a pass code yet."

"I guess luck isn't my lady in that respect." Kenny sighed shrugging off the slight disappointment from Kaz. "However if it is in my path I shall know."

As Kenny put his backpack on the table, an envelope appeared on the screen. Kenny blinked a couple of times and frowned. Normally he would just ignore the Chaotic mail he would get but something told him to open this one.

"Um Kaz," Kenny said as the file opened to reveal letters and numbers, "Remember how I said that if it was in my path I would know?" Kaz nodded as Kenny continued, "Luck IS my lady now." with that he turned his laptop around to show Kaz.

Kaz's eyes turned into dinner plates as he saw the pass code on the screen before him. he leapt over the table and landed on Kenny's chest feet first and said, "Punch that code into your scanner while you still have a chance."

"Kaz," Kenny growled while his back hit the floor, "Get off of me or I will punch you into the nurses office for being a messed up fruit loop!"

Kaz sheepishly grinned as he stepped off Kenny and helped him up. He knew the look he was getting from Kenny. One promised death if he did not comply. He also knew that Kenny never called someone a fruit loop unless he truly meant it. Regaining his composure, Kaz cleared his throat and said in a quieter voice loud enough for Kenny to hear, "If you punch in that code your game will be elevated to a higher plain."

"Don't worry Kaz I'll use the code when I get home." Kenny said taking a calming breath.

"Do I have your oath of blood on that?" Kaz asked narrowing his eyes at Kenny knowing Kenny cannot go back on that promise.

"Yes Kaz," Kenny sighed, as he hated when someone would use his oath of blood against him, "I give you my oath of blood that I will use the code when I get home. I also give you my oath of blood that if this is a prank you set up you will regret it dearly."

As he turned and left for class, another person walked up to Kaz. He had black hair a grey t-shirt over a blue long sleeve shirt. He had on blue jeans and white sneakers. He frowned at Kaz and said, "While I applaud you being more in control of yourself, I hate that you just used his honor code against him."

"I do too, tom." Kaz said with a look of self-loathing, "However it was the only way to make sure he got to meet our friends and help with our enemies."

(Time skip eight o'clock p.m.)

Kenny had just gotten into his room after having dinner. He sat at his desk as he booted up his computer having a major case of dejavu. He closed his eyes and remembered a dream he had. A dream about him being in a large food court and he was being given four cards from Kaz, tom and two others he did not recognize. There was a flash of light, he was in a large structure, and his scanner sat on a pedestal. Standing opposite him was a girl with black hair and clothes. There was a flash of light, he was now at a lake of some kind, and was a short green person wearing a high-class outfit. He was smirking at a blue-skinned woman that had horns on her head wearing a gladiator like outfit that was rather revealing.

"Why are my attacks useless and yours are so much stronger?" she demanded in between gasps for breath.

"Let's just say I have the best mod for this bod." he chuckled as he leveled his gun at her.

She flinched as he pulled the trigger. There was another flash of light and the girl that was clad in black was standing next to him kissing him on the cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Welcome to Chaotic, handsome."

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kaz appearing on his scanner asking, "Are you going to put that code in or not?"

"Yeah, yeah give me a minute." Kenny sighed as he brought up his Chaotic account. He opened his Chaotic mail and saw the code was still there. "Okay let's see." he picked up his scanner and typed in the code. "0-d-r-a-6-0-n and enter."

The code and the color on the screen swirled around until it went black. He pressed the buttons a few time but nothing happened. A vain was starting to pop out of his fore head. He turned to his computer thinking he could still go online and play. However, he found his deck was locked and he could not access it no matter what he did. Giving into his rage, he let loose with an actual primal roar.

"Kaz," he growled raising his still clinched and shaking fist, "if you had anything to do with this your death shall be slow and agonizing. You can be certain of that." he then opened his desk drawer and tossed his scanner into it. This was his junk drawer, a place where he stored things that he would either repair or replace later. "You can also be sure I shall take the cost of my online deck and scanner out of your hide."

(Rewind…scree…weeaaa…boop. _**An: I cannot believe you found it that fast. Pinkie you are not supposed to be here yet.**_)

"Okay let's see." he picked up his scanner and typed in the code. "0-d-r-a-6-0-n and enter."

He was suddenly engulfed into a flash of light and could feel that he was moving. When the light faded and his feet were on solid ground, his breath was taken away. He was now standing on top of a two-story building. There were people and machines everywhere he looked. He walked to the railing, looked down, and saw the food court from his dream. An excited smile was formed on his face in a nanosecond as he yelled, "HOLY GUACAMOLE AND CHIPS!"

An orange orb floated up to him and said, "At least you were more original than some of the other new players to come here. Most would have said 'No way' or 'this has got to be a dream'. I digress however; you have a match in the Orin drome in one hour. Please either eat or strategize or nap. I honestly don't care; one of us chaotic bots will come get you."

"No problem robot dude." Kenny stated giving him a thumbs up. "All I have to do is find Kaz and I'll be good to go."

He ran down the stairs looking for his spiky red haired friend. As he ran along he passed by a one of the support columns he heard a girl shout, "I have had it with you clay."

Kenny dug his heels into the ground and skidded to a stop. Cursing himself and his gigantic nose he slid behind another column and peered around to see who was speaking. He got a shock when he saw one of the people was the ebony clad girl from his dream. She was talking to or rather screaming at an orange haired man with a pair of orange sunglasses on. The smug look on his face really pissed off Kenny.

"Crystella," clay said as innocently as possible and that pissed off Kenny even more, "I have absolutely no idea what has you so worked up."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Crystella yelled her face getting redder and redder, "You messed with my sister's drome match. That battle gear you gave her as an 'apology' was faulty. What did you get out of that? Some rare scan or some kind of sick pleasure? As of right now clay WE ARE THROUGH!"

She then stomped off after slapping him. He still had that smug look on his face. The man in Kenny was screaming to let loose on clay when he said, "Never liked that one anyway."

"Hey butt muncher." Kenny said when he got close to clay. When clay turned to ask who had insulted him the last thing he saw was a set of white knuckles. "That is for treating a woman like that."

As he made his way through the port court he got shouts of 'good on ya mate' or 'I wanted to do that to him for a while' and his favorite 'all hail the true king of Chaotic'. With all those shouts, his friend Kaz was able to find him in no time.

"I heard what you did to clay. Kind of wish I had seen that." Kaz said patting Kenny on the back while leading him to a table where his other friends were.

"So kazzy," a round boy with brown hair and green vest said as they approached, "Is this the new playa that gave clay the nasty shiner?"

"He sure is Payton," Kaz said puffing his chest out, "allow me to introduce you to Kenny aka Ozaru the Beastly." after Kenny took a bow Kaz continued, "You've already met tom at school. The guy in the vest is Payton and the red head is Sarah."

"Still don't know why you did that for Crystella." Sarah sighed shaking her head.

"Her family was being mistreated," Kenny said through clinched teeth, "not to mention her heart was being played with. Crimes like that cannot be ignored."

"Well despite who you did it for I think you should get a special welcome gift." tom stated whipping out his scanner, "Come on let's get this done."

A sudden realization came to Kenny as he had taken in the scene. The image of the four giving him a scan was crystal clear. Suddenly an evil grin split his face in half. He then slid into the seat opposite tom and the others. "Hey tom can I have your scan of bodal, Kaz can I have your modulation mugic, Payton can I get your hydro blaster and Sarah can I have your mugician lake."

"Sounds like you have a plan for your first drome match, am I right?" as tom searched for his bodal scan.

(Time skip fifty minutes.)

On a moving sidewalk heading in the direction of the Orin drome we find Kenny with his arms folded and Kaz trying to get a hint as to his strategy. Kenny looked at the giant metal building and had a big grin on his face.

"Crystella, huh?" Kenny sighed looking back at his memory of her. For some reason she had a celestial glow making her seem like an ebony goddess. "I rather like that name."

"Wait," Kaz said as he was snapped out of his train of thought, "Don't tell me you have a thing for that she snake?"

"HEY!" Kenny roared turning to Kaz with a death glare, "HER EXBOYFRIEND TREATED HER AND HER SISTER LIKE CRAP SO LEAVE HER BE!"

"Okay, okay." Kaz said waving his hand in front of himself, "so you are seriously not going to tell me what you got up your sleeve?"

"Sorry Kaz, no spoilers." Kenny chuckled as they stopped by the drome door.

"Okay, fine, whatever." Kaz sighed in defeat then patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck Kenny have fun."

With that, he shoved Kenny into the door while getting a glare. Kaz then walked off to the port court with a familiar piece of cloth. He chuckled as he put the dew rag into his pants pocket. Kaz sat down with tom and the others as Kenny made his way to the scanner dock.

"Yo Kaz," Payton stated with confusion, "why does Sarah and for that matter all the girls here got a dreamy look in their eyes?"

"Maybe you should check Kenny's new look." Kaz snickered throwing the dew rag on the table.

"KAZ YOU DIDN'T!" tom shouted in shock, "WHY DID YOU JUST UNLEASH A BUNCH OF FANGIRLS ON HIM?"

"What is that hussy doing in the Orin drome?" Sarah suddenly shrieked as she glared at the screen.

With their attention turned back to the screen the three boys saw what got her mad. Approaching the other podium was none other than Crystella. She was glaring at the ground as she walked in. Kenny could tell she was still pissed off about clay. Hoping to raise her spirits, he spoke to her.

"If it makes you feel any better," Kenny started catching her attention, "I socked clay right in his smug face for you."

After a small awkward silence, Kenny took note of where her gaze landed. Pressing a few combinations of buttons and he was now seeing his dew rag was missing. Rage was now flowing through his body as he roared, "KAZ-TEME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Players assemble your teams and prepare for battle." the drome computer stated monotonelly.

Kenny wasted no time getting bodal out onto the field, equipping him with the hydro blaster, and getting modulation in place. He then loaded his location randomizer with as many lakes as possible including the Mugician Lake. When he was satisfied with his selection, he locked his deck.

Crystella's face was one of determination now. No dought she put an Underworlders on the field with a powerful fire based battle gear. She would also use mugic that only an Underworlder could. Her location choice was geared toward an easy victory for her creature.

"Player decks locked, battle field set."

Kenny nodded when he saw that Crystella selected Lysstra. He knew one possible outcome but also knew how shifty the future was. He smiled and said, "Shall we see if your skill can trump my luck."

"Alright Ozaru, let's do this!" she growled back.

"Since this is Ozaru the Beastly's first drome battle he has the honor of going first. Activate your location randomizer."

Kenny nodded and spun the ring below the location square. It showed all the lakes he had in his deck. It then slowed until it stopped.

"Battle location: Mugician Lake." the drome computer announced, "Select your attacking and target creature and touch your creature."

"Bodal attacks Lysstra!" Kenny stated athoratively and touched bodal's picture. Suddenly Bodal's code was swirling around him. His hair disappeared much to the chagrin to the girls of chaotic. His skin turned green, as his outfit resembled that of a male receptionist. Looking at the changes, he nodded his approval.

Crystella on the other hand gained a red ponytail and red horns. Her skin turned blue as a very hot looking gladiator garment appeared. She got into a battle ready stance and asked, "Are you ready to eat code?"

Not really seeing a difference in her real voice and her creature's voice, Kenny using bodal's nasally voice said, "Win or lose I shall have fun. Let's get Chaotic!"

There was a flash of light and Kenny/bodal was standing at the banks of a beautiful lake. He would have stood there and watched the scenery if he had not remembered he was in a brawl. Holding his hands to the sky he said, "Modulation, swap our stats."

Suddenly the sound of his mugic could be heard. A rush of energy came to him as he smirked. He then heard the sound of a jet engine and looked up to see Lysstra above him with a jet pack on.

"Looks like you're not as good as you think you are." she chuckled as she gathered fire into her hands, "Burn in the heat of my EMBER SWARM!"

She brought her hands forward to unleash the buzzing fire but it fizzled no more than an inch from her hands. The shocked look was enough to bring the normally calm Bodal to the point of giggle fits. His hands erupted into balls of fire as he said, "Let me try that now."

Lysstra was knocked out of the sky by a bunch of buzzing fire bees. Bodal froze her jet pack with his hydro blaster while she rolled onto her hands and knees. After getting up, she charged up with a green energy. She cut loose while shouting, "SKELA-BOMB STRIKE!"

Just like last time her attack failed. She was at a loss for a reason for this. Bodal smirked and said, "My turn." he charged up some green energy and launched his skeleton at her. When it turned into her, she knew she was in trouble and was engulfed in an explosion.

"Why are all of my attacks useless? Why are yours so much stronger?" she demanded in between gasps for breath.

"Let's just say I have the best mod for this bod." he chuckled as he leveled his gun at her.

She flinched as he pulled the trigger. She flew backward into a bunch of trees and hit hard. Her body erupted into a light show of numbers and letters. When the light died down, they were both in the Orin drome. Crystella was back to normal while Kenny was still in the form of bodal.

"Winner of his first drome battle: Ozaru the Beastly."

Walking toward Crystella, Kenny changed back and held his hand out. He smiled and said, "That was a great battle, let's have another soon."

Crystella took his hand and Kenny suddenly found himself in a hug. She kissed him on his cheek, ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Welcome to Chaotic, handsome."

"Thanks Crystella-chan." Kenny said bowing his head. She blushed at how she was called. They left the drome and went their separate ways. Kenny walked to the port court and found Kaz. Using Mepedian like stealth, Kenny got his dew rag back and left Kaz a note saying, "I'll get you!"

"Yo Kenny!" he heard Payton shout from the transport center, "I'm going on a scan quest, want to join me bro?"

"Sure!" Kenny said as he all but teleported next to Payton, "We headed to Al Mepedium?"

"Yeah that is exactly where we are going." Payton stated a little confused, "How did you know that?"

"I guess I can tell you because you look the most open-minded." Kenny said pulling him next to him, "From the time I could read and write I have been having these weird dreams. These dreams were in reality flashes of the future."

"Dude," Payton said as his mind was blown, "And you know this for certain how?"

"Remember when I asked you and the others for those scans?" Kenny asked. Payton nodded and Kenny continued, "I am also betting you saw Crystella kiss me."

"Wait," Payton said waving his hands, "You're telling me that you dreamed her kissing you."

"E'yup!" Kenny said with a southern drawl, "And I also had a dream of where I was going to get some new scans."

"That is so cool." Payton cheered before his mouth was covered.

"Not so loud," Kenny hissed glaring at him as they walked on to the pad, "I need you to swear on the blood of your ancestors and the blood of those that shall come after you that what I told you stay between us, unless the person has figured it out before hand."

"You got it dude." Payton said holding his right hand up and his left over his heart.

"Good," Kenny said holding his scanner up, "Now could you show me how to port to Perim."

(Time skip thirty minutes.)

After he got a crash course on how to use the transport function, he was in the main library of the castle at Al Mepedium. He was reading an ancient tome on the history of Perim. He knew he was supposed to be there. He knew some invisible guards were watching him. He already had a run in with Prince Mudeenu but the two seemed to get along. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a robed figure that flickered into visual range than back out again.

_What have we here?_ Kenny thought as he put the tome back. He used his other senses to track the Mepedian. The creature was mumbling incoherently. He followed the muge for some time until he came to a hexagonal ring on the ground. The ring had candles with six odd symbols at each point. In the center of the ring was a strange orb and heptagonal ring next to it.

_Okay my dreams are getting freaky accurate._ Kenny thought as he witnessed the ritual. He ran closer and heard the muge speak something that made both the bauble and the mugic glow and vibrate. Kenny sensed the energy was getting unstable. "Look out!" he shouted as he rushed over and tackled the muge. The moment he did this, he was enveloped in the blast.

(Time skip three hours.)

Kenny woke up with a headache and was in an unknown location. He looked around wondering how he got to an apple orchard. _I got to port back to chaotic_, Kenny thought lifting his scanner, "and I just forgot how to do that."

He fiddled with his scanner until a blue light erupted out the back of it. A cascade of numbers and letters poured down the screen. The image of a barn, farmhouse and apple trees appeared. "Location: Sweet Apple Achers." a computerized female voice stated.

"So that is how I get new scans." Kenny said with a smile. In his head, a chibi Kenny had on a party hat and was blowing on an air horn. A banner was over his head that said, "It's party time!"

"SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY!" a feminine voice shouted out of nowhere. With that, Kenny was snapped back into reality. He then heard the sounds of hooves thundering his way. He turned and saw a herd of horses galloping toward him. As the horses unknowingly dragged him, he snagged onto a tree branch and pulled himself up. Once in the tree, he saw that he was near a large circular table that was surrounded by trees. He saw ponies standing around the table, most had an apple themed motif on their flanks.

"Let me introduce you to the apple family." the orange coated, Stetson wearing pony said while swinging her front hoof wide. She had three apples on her flank. She was sitting next to two purple creatures. One was a female unicorn with a six-pointed star on her flank and the other was a small dragon with green frills down its back. As the orange pony named off members of the family they came up with apple themed dishes of the same name.

"And we have big Macintosh," she pointed to a giant red stallion holding a small apple topped cupcake, "Apple bloom," a small yellow filly stepped forward with a three layer apple cake on her back, "And finally we have Granny Smith." a rather ancient looking female pony was sitting in a rocking chair. "Hey granny wake up we have guests."

"Huh, what," granny smith said snapping back to reality, "Eh, soups on." the last bit seemed to be old age mumbling.

"Well miss twilight I'd say your already part of the family." the orange pony said as she jammed a red delicious apple into the purple ponies mouth.

"And maybe our tree climbing guest can introduce himself too." big Macintosh stated in a southern drawl as he kicked the tree Kenny was standing in.

"WOAH!" Kenny screamed as the tree shook and lost his footing. He impacted the ground face first. "Ow, I think I broke my nose." Kenny stated sitting up and holding said body part. He then looked around and heard murmurs of, 'what is that thing?' or 'where did it come from?' or 'what is it wearing?' and least of all 'I think it's cute.'

"Since I know most of you I guess I'll introduce myself," Kenny said with a low bow, "My name is Kenny but I also go by the name Ozaru the Beastly."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kenny." the orange pony said tilting her Stetson, "My name is Applejack."

"Likewise," Kenny said with a nod and turned to the purple pony, "If I heard right you're twilight, correct?"

"Correct," twilight, stated nodding, "My name is twilight sparkle and this is my assistant spike." she pointed to the purple dragon that was currently eating an apple fritter. An audible growl was heard and every pony looked around.

"So the old slave driver decides to announce his presence to the world." Kenny stated slapping his belly.

"So y'all are hungry huh?" applejack asked with a wink and a nudge, "pull up a stump and dig in."

"Thank you applejack," Kenny said bowing, "I intend on repaying you for this in kind."

"Well I can see the food situation is taken care of so we'll be on our way." twilight stated with a hint of impatience.

"Aren't ya going to stay for brunch?" apple bloom asked using the saddest puppy dog eyes and cutest voice.

"I have to see to the other preparations for the celebration." twilight said trying to resist 'the look'.

"Sit down miss sparkle," Kenny hissed picking up a slice of an apple tart, "It is rude not to eat something that someone has offered you no matter how busy your schedule is." he then made eye contact that told twilight that he was serious.

"Fine." she sighed defeated.

(Time Skip ten minutes.)

Kenny and twilight had finished the food that the apple family had made and Kenny promised to help as payment the next time he was in the area. Kenny decided to follow twilight around and help her with the overseer's checklist. Twilight seemed a little green as she moaned, "I think I had too much pie."

"So oni-san," Kenny asked spike as he looked over his shoulder, "What is the next item on the list?"

"Oni-What?" spike asked turning to Kenny with an eyebrow raised.

"It Haysian for brother." twilight stated managing not to evacuate the contents of her stomach. "Like he asked spike what is next?"

"Weather control," spike answered looking around, "A Pegasus pony named rainbow dash is supposed to be in charge."

"Not doing her job I see." Kenny growled looking up at the sky.

"Yeah how can we watch the sunrise with all these clouds in the way?" twilight groaned also looking up.

A whistling sound was heard as a multicromatic blur crashed into them. As everything slowly came into focus, Kenny saw a cyan blue blob in his field of vision. She had wings on her back and a rainbow colored mane and tail. On her flank was a thundercloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. She sat up and sheepishly chuckled, "Um excuse me."

"I'll think about it." Kenny said shaking his head to clear his head.

"Let me help you there." the cyan pony said flying off. She came back with a raincloud. She then proceeded to hop on the cloud. A torrent of water poured out onto the two. Soon twilight and Kenny was soaked to the bone. The cyan pony sheepishly chuckled again, "oops guess I over did it. Um... I know. I'll dry you off with my patented rain-blow dry."

She then flew around the two at roughly one hundred mile an hour. The water, mud and dirt were blown out of their hair, coats and clothes respectively. The cyan pony then puffed out her chest and said, "No, no, no need to thank me." she then took note of what she did to twilight. She snickered trying hard not to laugh but failed. She and spike fell to the ground laughing uproariously. Twilight was now sporting a poofy mane style. A low growl from Kenny snapped them back to reality. Kenny's dew rag was lying on the ground allowing his natural hairstyle to stand free. His hair suddenly mesmerized both twilight and the cyan pony.

"Spike," Kenny said nervously keeping the two mares in front of him, "Would you kindly give me my dew rag that is lying on the ground?"

For a moment spike was confused by twilight's actions but when Kenny growled to him to get his dew rag now he hopped to it. The second Kenny put his dew rag on this head; the two mares shook out of their trances. Kenny then looks at the cyan pony and says, "I am guessing that you are rainbow dash."

After regaining her composure and swagger, rainbow dash puffs up and declares, "The one and only, why have you heard of me?"

"We heard that you were to clear out the sky for the summer sun celebration." twilight said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get right on the as soon as I am done practicing." dash said hopping up onto a cloud.

"For what exactly?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow at her as she lay on her back.

"The Wonder Bolts!" rainbow dash exclaimed pointing at a poster, "they are going to be performing at the S.S.C. tomorrow and I want to impress them with my skills. If I can do that they'll beg me to join them."

"The wonder bolts?" twilight questioned. When dash nodded she asked, "As in the best flyers in all equestria?" dash nodded again.

"What makes you think they'll take a slacker like you anyway?" Kenny asked not even looking at her as he hid his fox like grin.

"He's right," twilight said smugly, "They won't take a pony who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"HEY!" dash shouted letting her anger get the better of her, "I CAN CLEAR THE SKY IN TEN SECONDS FLAT!"

"Prove it." twilight and Kenny said in unison.

In a blur of motion dash was off and working. She flipped twisted and spun through the air. She kicked each cloud in just such a way that they poofed out of existence. Kenny was timing it and when she landed, he said, "Ten second on the dot."

"I know," dash sighed, "I'm impressive. The looks on your faces are priceless. You know what you two are cool enough to hang out with. See ya around." she then flew off.

"Wow," spike stated watching dash fly away, "She is amazing." he then snickered at twilight's mane and she growled. "What it looks really pretty when you get used to it." he said apologetically.

"Sorry oni-san," Kenny said after smacking spike upside the head, "The damage has been done."

(Time skip fifteen minutes.)

The trio walked into the town hall and saw it was decorated for the festivities tomorrow. Kenny let out a whistle of admiration. Twilight looked around in awe at the sight. Spike was suddenly and oddly quiet. Then he said in a fantasized voice, "Beautiful."

"Yes the decor is coming along nicely." twilight said not paying spike much attention.

"Twilight," Kenny sighed placing a hand on her head, "He was talking about the white unicorn over on the stage there." he then turned her head toward the stage.

The white unicorn had a purplish blue mane and tail that looked like a bolt of fabric rolled out. She had three blue diamonds on her flank. She was currently choosing what to put up next. Her blue eyes shifted quickly between the choices. Spike then got frantic with his appearance and asked, "How are my spines? Are they straight?"

"Look oni-san," Kenny said rubbing spikes head, "A mare like that probably has more suitors than a princess in a fairy tale."

Spike looked hurt but got over it quickly as twilight walked over to the stage. The white unicorn was still busy with the decorations and said, "No, no, no, oh heavens no."

"Good afternoon," twilight said before the white unicorn cut her off.

"Just a minute darling," she said without turning around, "I am in the zone as it were."

She then tied a red ribbon to a support column saying, "Ah yes, a little sparkle always does the trick. Rarity you are a talent." she then turned to the trio and said, "Now how may I help YAAAAAH!" the last part was a gasp of fear at the sight of twilight's mane. "Merciful heavens darling what in equestria happened to your quofure?"

"You mean my mane?" twilight asked relying on her limited knowledge of prance language.

"Two words," Kenny stated while rubbing the back of his head, "Rainbow dash."

"Well that does explain a lot." rarity groaned knowing about her high speed friend as she turned her attention to Kenny, "She simple doesn't have the..." she trailed off when she saw what Kenny had on his head, "What, pray tell, is that monstrosity you have on your head?"

_Should have seen that coming_. Kenny inwardly groaned as he then told her flatly, "It is known as a dew rag."

"You two fashion disasters are coming with me." rarity growled in annoyance.

"I recommend to just going with the flow twilight." Kenny sighed in defeat as he and twilight were pushed out the door, "She seems to be one of the 'not taking no for an answer' types."

(Time skip five minutes.)

Kenny sat patiently on a cushion in the carrousel boutique, rarity's place of business. She was working on twilight trying to find the right outfit to go with her mane. Suddenly, much to twilight's relief and Kenny's horror, rarity now focused on Kenny. Rarity used her magic to grab hold of Kenny's dew rag and yank it off, causing Kenny to face plant into the floor. A couple seconds later, his hair fluffed out. Twilight could not explain why but she just wanted to get closer to Kenny and his curls.

"Rarity," Kenny whined pulling the changing screen in front of him, "I was using that to keep girls from getting all crazy."

"Why on earth would you want to hide such wonderous curls?" rarity asked while getting inspiration for a new set of garments. "A handsome colt such as yourself should proudly display them."

"I have had fan girls chase after me." Kenny said still scared of what twilight and/or rarity might do, "They would either A) want to run their fingers-or hooves in this case-through my hair, B) want me to sire their children, or C) cut off my scalp and turn it into a wig. The first two I'm okay with but the last one has given me nightmares."

"Oh I see," rarity said with understanding while she pushed twilight back, "I can understand your apprehension toward me. I assure you darling I shall not cause you any undo harm or anxiety. Now let me have a look at what I have to work with."

Kenny cautiously peeked over the top of the screen and saw that rarity was still in control of herself as she kept a slightly drooling twilight at bay. He saw spike get ahold of twilight's tail and pull her back. Kenny took a calming breath, stepped out, and knelt down to rarity. She could see that his hair was a lovely woodsy brown, and had ringlets that covered a bit of his fore head. His hair also formed perfect ringlets down the back of his neck. She was going to make those the prime feature of his new mane style. Kenny was enveloped in the aura of rarity's magic.

"Now sit right here darling while I get to work." rarity said kindly as she deposited Kenny into a salon chair a little rougher than she meant to. She then places a barber's smach around his neck as she looked through her hair care products. Kenny heard a dreamy sigh and looked over to see twilight struggling against spike as he dug his heels into the floor. His nervousness was quickly forgotten as the back of the chair tilted back.

"Are these curls of yours natural?" rarity asked as she soaked Kenny's hair down simultaneously snapping twilight out of her trance.

"I get them from my mother's side of the family." Kenny explained while she rubbed in a strawberry scented shampoo, "Mom once said I got them because she was electrocuted twice. Once when she was a kid and again when she was pregnant with me." both Kenny and rarity chuckled at this.

"Well whatever the reason," rarity said rinsing the shampoo out, "You really should not hide them." she then grabbed a bottle of conditioner and was massaging it in.

"The thing is where I come from," Kenny said with enjoyment etched into his voice, "I don't have people as talented or as composed as you are. When the heavens made you they broke the mold."

"Such a charmer." rarity chuckled as she got to work on blow-drying, combing and cutting his hair. "So where are you from Mr...? I do believe we have not been properly introduced."

"Kenny is my name." Kenny stated turning his head when rarity needed it, "I also go by the screen name Ozaru the Beastly."

"What is that all about any way?" twilight asked letting her curiosity get the better of her, "You mentioned that before and I wanted to know."

"Careful twilight," Kenny chortled tilting his head forward, "Curiosity can get you in trouble. However, I guess I can tell you. You see I am what is known as a human."

"Darn it!" spike hissed stomping his foot on the floor, "I guess I owe Lyra ten bits."

"As I was saying," Kenny growled a little miffed at spike for interrupting, "We humans have a game back home called Chaotic. A card game allows a player to spar against their friends to see who the better strategist is. There are four kinds of cards. Locations, creatures, battle gear and mugic. There are-or were-four different tribes of creatures. They are the Overworlders, the Underworlders, the Dainians and the Mepedians. The Underworlders look like demons you would find in myths. Most Overworlders look like hybrids of animals and humans while others look like me. The Dainians are giant insects that have a hive mentality. The Mepedians are large lizard like creatures that can turn invisible." Kenny took a breath after that long talk, "locations can give an advantage to any one tribe or elemental attack or mess with battle gear and/or mugic. Battle gear can augment a creature's attacks or stats or even be used to swap locations. Mugic can do the same thing and can also rejuvenate a creature if their low on energy."

"Amazing." spike said in awe, "Although that doesn't really explain why you are here."

"Well if a player is good enough they get a pass code that allows them to be teleported to a place named Chaotic." Kenny said in full concentration mode, "there they get to become the creatures in there deck and spar at those locations. as to how that pertains to my arrival, players can then teleport to a place called Perim where they can get new scans of creatures, locations, battle gear and mugic for their decks. Scanning a creature is kind of like taking their picture."

"You said before that there were four tribes," twilight said making mental notes, "You sound like there is a fifth tribe. Care to explain?"

"Well," Kenny said nervously as he took out his scanner, "I recently discovered that you ponies are the fifth tribe." he then showed them the scan of sweet apple achers. "I don't know why but my scanner has registered you and equestria as a new tribe. I hope you are not offended."

"But how did you get **here**?" spike asked scratching his head.

Kenny then recounted the circumstances for his ending up at S.A.A. as he finished rarity took the smach off and said, "I for one don't care why fate brought you here. I have had a creative block for a while now and the S.S.C. did not do enough to break it open until I met you." she then used her magic to bring a mirror up to Kenny, "Care to take a look at the new you?"

Kenny's jaw hit the floor as he took in his new look. Rarity had left a curl on the right side of his head and combed the rest into a wavy partition. The sides of his head were sculpted to allow his ears to be seen well. The ringlets down the back of his neck were uniform. His face lit up as he studied himself from all angles.

"Rarity," Kenny stated pulling her into a hug, "You are the best pony." he then kissed her on the cheek making her blush and giggle.

"Oh please you're making me blush." she said playfully pushing him away. After turning her attention back to twilight she put a corset on her and asked, "Where are you from miss sparkle?"

"I'm from canterlot." twilight wheezed as rarity tightened the straps.

"Canterlot!" rarity exclaimed as she suddenly let go. "Oh the style, the glamor and sophistication." she sighed and said with big sparkling eyes, "I have always wanted to live there."

"Not to question your judgment rarity," Kenny said as he saw the pleading look on twilight's face, "But are you sure you want to use emeralds for her?"

She looked twilight up and down and then groaned, "Emeralds, what was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies, darling!"

"Let us vacate before she comes back to dye your coat a different color." Kenny said as he picked up his dew rag and left a note for rarity that asked for a measuring after the S.S.C. twilight was out of that corset in a flash as she Kenny and spike left. Spike was still being all lovey-dovey over rarity, as he sighed, "Wasn't she wonderful?"

"Focus Casanova," twilight said getting spike's attention, "What is the next item on the list?"

"Music," spike stated as he skimmed the list, "It is the last one."

"I hope this one goes more smoothly than the last ones." twilight sighed.

"Wait second guys." Kenny said holding up a hand, "Do you hear that?" they stopped and heard something like a choir. They parted a bush and saw a butter cream yellow pony flying in front of a tree. She had a soft pike mane and tail that were long. She had three butterflies on her flank. She was directing a flock of birds in song. Suddenly the blue bird got disharmonious with the rest.

"Oh um excuse me everyone please stop." the yellow pony said in a voice that was just above a whisper, "pardon me Mr. blue bird but your rhythm was just a teeny bit off."

Thinking quickly Kenny picked a large leaf from the bush and prepared to use it. When the pony had floated closer to the ground she said, "Alright everyone follow me. A one and a two and..." she then swung her stick down and the birds began again. This time Kenny blew into the leaf and played notes with it. At first, the yellow pony was frightened but she calmed down quickly and admired the melody. Kenny walked into her field of vision while playing his leaf whistle. His gentle blue eyes met her kind light blue eyes and she knew he would be good to her. The yellow pony felt braver as she closed the last note.

"Hello," she said shyly, "My name is fluttershy. What's yours?"

"Greeting," Kenny said gently as not to startle her, "My name is Kenny and I am glad to make your acquaintance." he then slowly held his hand out to her so they could shake.

_Come on fluttershy_, fluttershy nervously told herself, _just take his hoof in yours. He clearly will not hurt you_.

Then like when the first human set foot on Perim, contact was made. The touch of his skin on her coat sent a pleasant tingle through her. They exchanged smiles as Kenny pulled her into a hug. For some reason she felt safer around him. Twilight walked over and startled both of them by saying, "Hello there."

"Twilight," Kenny hissed holding his chest, "You scared the day lights out of us."

"Sorry for scaring you and those birds." twilight said sheepishly realizing her mistake, "I wanted to say that the music sounded lovely."

Fluttershy slide closer to Kenny hiding her face like a child and murmured, "Thank you." an awkward silence fell on the area. Kenny knelt down to fluttershy and spoke like a father to a shy daughter, "fluttershy this is twilight sparkle. Go on say hi she's alright."

"H-hi." fluttershy stammered keeping close to Kenny.

"Hey twilight," Kenny said after remembering how to get shy kids to open up, "could you double check where the library is? I just want to make sure we get there before night fall."

"Oh," twilight gasped as if she forgot about that, "right, spike could you come here a minute?"

Spike hopped out of the bush and over to twilight. The second fluttershy saw spike every ounce of shyness vanished. She rushed over and bumped twilight out of the way accidentally. Kenny nodded at what he did and the chibi Kenny in his mind was shocked, "That TV parenting stuff actually works?"

"Oh my gosh!" fluttershy squealed as she stood in front of spike, "A baby dragon. I have never met a baby dragon before. He is so cute!"

"Well, well, well." spike said with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed again, "He can talk. I did not know dragons could talk. What do dragons talk about?"

"What do you want to know?" spike asked as twilight used her magic to place him on her back.

"Absolutely everything." fluttershy sighed as she and Kenny followed twilight. As spike started the story of his life, Kenny tuned him out and looked at his scanner. He tried to figure out how he was to port back to Chaotic.

(Time skip early evening.)

"And that is the story of my whole entire life," spike said sweeping his arms over his head. "Up until today. Would you like to hear about today?"

"Oni-san," Kenny said patting spike on the head, "you have pretty much talked her ear off. I think you can save it for another day."

"Besides it has been a very long day for you spike," twilight said with a forced smile, "you need to get your rest. After all you are a baby dragon."

"No I don't." spike started to say when twilight shifted her weight suddenly dumping spike onto the ground.

"See he's so tired he can't keep his wittle bawance." twilight said using baby talk.

"Oh my," fluttershy said scooping spike up, "we simply must get you to bed." she then floated toward the entrance to the library.

"Yes we shall get right on that." twilight said grabbing both spike and Kenny and pulling them inside.

"Twilight," Kenny groaned at her, "I wanted to spend more time with her."

"Yeah," spike agreed, "rude much."

"Sorry guys but I have more important thing to do than make friend." twilight responds weakly, "Now help me find the light."

Suddenly the lights came on and the trio saw roughly the entire town in the library. They all had smiles on their faces. Kenny covered his ears, as he knew what was going to happen.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted.

"SURPRISE!" shouted a pink on pink pony that had three balloons on her flank, "Are you surprised? I bet you were surprised. Were you surprised? My name is pinkie pie by the way. "The pony spoke at an impossibly fast rate.

"Yes I was very surprised." twilight said with annoyance in her voice, "I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet."

"What kind of party is quiet?" the pink pony asked. "I mean, hello, boring. We met earlier when you said 'hi' and I was all *gasp*. When I saw you, I knew you were new. Because I know every pony in pony, Ville and I mean every pony. If you were new then that meant you did not know any pony. If you did not know, any pony then that meant you had no friends. If you did not have any friends then that meant you were lonely and that made me sad. Then I got an idea and I was like *gasp*. I'd throw you a welcome party and invite everyone I knew so you would meet some ponies and now you've got lots of friends."

Pinkie pie was suddenly flanked by applejack, rainbow dash, fluttershy and rarity. All five of them were smiling at her. Twilight was a little nervous but then got an idea when she saw Kenny taking a bite of a cupcake.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you." twilight said slightly sarcastically, "so let me introduce you to another new pony to pony Ville."

The air around Kenny turned to ice. He knew someone had ill intentions toward him. He turned and caught twilight out of the corner of his eye as she said, "This is Kenny and as I said he is new."

"Oh my gosh," pinkie pie gasped her eyes as wide as dinner plates; "I can't believe I almost missed you." she suddenly appeared on his right, "so what are you? Are you some kind of intredimensional card game player here to get some new cards for your game?"

"Yes kind of." Kenny said right before he realized what exactly she had asked, "you do realize that it is rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversations."

"What conversation?" pinkie asked tilting her head to the side. "You just looked like that kind of pony."

"Hey twilight," Kenny said sarcastically as twilight poured herself a drink, "I would just like you to know that I am happy that you introduced me to pinkie pie. You are such a good friend."

Twilight then turned around her face was red and her cheeks were puffed out. Her eyes were streaming with tears. Applejack was concerned and asked, "Are you okay, sugar cube?" twilight then leapt into the air with her coat becoming lighter and her mane and tail erupted into flame. She then ran off at high speed. Pinkie pie clearly was not paying attention and said, "Awww, she's so happy she's crying."

Suddenly a ringing could be heard. Everyone looked around but Kenny knew where it came from. He pulled out his scanner and pressed the answer button. The screen went white and a portly man's face appeared and said, "Yo Kenny it is good to see you're alright."

"Payton, my man." Kenny cheered giving him a thumbs up, "Took you long enough to contact me."

"I told you to do that first thing Payton." a female's voice spoke out to Payton's right.

"I know Sarah, I know." Payton said waving his hand, "Hey dude when did you get the hair cut? It is so you."

"I met someone here whom is a genius." Kenny said while he teased his hair, "she was the fourth equestrian I met since I wound up here in equestria. Her name is rarity by the way and she is an awesome dress maker."

"Equestria?" Kaz asked when he heard what Kenny said, "Where is that anyway? How did you end up there?"

"I was following this Mepedian muge," Kenny said nonchalantly, "He was doing some weird ritual with the flux bauble and song of translocation I think he was trying to boost the power of both. He then started to lose control and I pushed him out of the way. Next thing I know I am in sweet apple achers having brunch with a bunch of ponies. SHUT UP TOM!" Kenny heard tom snickering in the background.

"Got any proof," Kaz said not believing Kenny one bit. Kenny then turned his scanner around to show the library and all the ponies. After a few moments of silence Kenny then asked, "Is that proof enough for you?"

"Well now that we know you're safe," Payton said sighing in relief, "Ya want to port back to chaotic and home?"

"Payton," Kenny said as the thought of how to port back escaped him at the moment, "I release you from your blood oath and ask a favor."

"Okay," Payton said raising an eyebrow, "What is it bro and do I need any help with this?"

"Just tell me on earth to take my scanner out of my junk drawer and tell him it has something to do with my dream drome battle with an ebony clad girl." Kenny said not breaking eye contact, "Also tell him the nightmare is of the moon. Besides I can't very well leave a party when I'm the guest of honor, can I?"

"Um Kenny," fluttershy whispered getting Kenny's attention, "Would you like to get some punch? If I'm bothering you I'm sorry."

"No way fluttershy," Kenny said rubbing her shoulder, "I'm done here anyway." he then pressed the end button.

(Scene change Chaotic._** An: Oooooh, I love plays. *munching on popcorn* pinkie pie, would you stop that!**_)

"He hung up on me." Payton exclaimed angrily, "And what was with that whole 'the nightmare is of the moon' thing?"

"What did you promise Kenny that would involve his oath of blood?" Kaz asked thinking that was more important.

"Okay guys you remember those scans we gave him," Payton said waiting for the others to nod, "And you remember his drome battle with Crystella," Another nod and he continued, "And the kiss afterwards." after a nod from tom and Kaz and Sarah saying 'that slut' Payton then dropped the bombshell, "he had a dream about those happening. Turns out that Ozaru is psychic."

"No wonder he asked me to show him how to play chaotic when we first met." Kaz said slapping himself upside the head.

"So if I had to hazard a guess," tom stated while scratching his chin, "I'd have to say that the nightmare moon thing was something he dreamt."

"When he asked you to tell him about his drome battle with Crystella that must have been info only he knew." Sarah said coming to the only logical conclusion.

"Wish me luck guys I'm off." Payton said grabbing his scanner.

"I'm coming with you Payton," Kaz said grabbing his scanner as well; "you don't know where he lives so you could get lost."

"Okay bro lets go." Payton stated as he and Kaz pressed the button labeled Chaotic.

(Rewind to before Kenny hung up. _**An: Wow you found that fast too. Pinkie, enough of that.**_)

"Um Kenny," fluttershy whispered getting Kenny's attention, "Would you like to get some punch? If I'm bothering you I'm sorry."

"No way fluttershy," Kenny said rubbing her shoulder, "I'm done here anyway." he then press the end button. He then made his way over to the punch bowl. He poured a drink for himself and fluttershy. "Cheers."

"How did you get fluttershy to be so open around you in such a short amount of time?" rainbow dash asked seeing how close fluttershy was to Kenny.

"I played a leaf whistle and let her start the conversation." Kenny stated coolly, "Of course the fact that I am a creature she never seen before is a big help."

Kenny then felt a gentle weight on his shoulders and turned to see that fluttershy had draped her front hooves on him. He let her rest her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her right hoof. A fierce blush flared onto their faces when rarity sighed, "You two make such a cute couple you know that."

"Look out every pony!" Kenny playfully shouted to the room, "Rarity is playing matchmaker."

That got him some giggles and a few gasps but mostly smiles. He then smiled at rarity, as she played hurt. All through the party, fluttershy stayed near Kenny. Kenny made sure she had a great time. Kenny felt a little bored and commented, "If I had a guitar I would play a song I know."

"Here you go." pinkie pie said holding a red and white triangle shaped thing with strings.

"Thank you pinkie pie," Kenny said ruffling her mane, "Alright every pony here's a song I know that matches a certain blur you've seen around town."

Every pony nodded while rainbow dash blushed. After making sure, the guitar was in tune he struck the first note and said, "This song is city escape."

{Song start: sonic generations: city escape: instrumental.}

_Whoooo._

_Ah yeeeaaaah._

_Rolling around at the speed of sound._

_Got places to go, have to follow my rainbow._

_Cannot stick around, have to keep moving' on._

_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out._

_Must keep on moving' ahead._

_No time for guessing', follow my plan instead._

_Just being what you can see._

_Take my lead, I will set you free._

_FOLLOW ME, SET ME FREE._

_TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY._

_I'LL MAKE IT THROUGH FOLLOW_

_[FOLLOW] ME, SET ME FREE_

_TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY._

_I WILL MAKE IT THROUGH, PROVE IT TO YOU._

_FOLLOW ME._

At this point all the ponies in the library were up and dancing. Dash was in the air doing some spins and letting the music flow over her. The energy was really pumped up.

_Oh yeah._

_Danger is lurking around every turn._

_Trust you feelings, have to live and learn._

_I know with some luck I will make it through._

_Got no other options, only one thing to do._

_I do not care what lies ahead._

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

_Find that next stage no matter what that may be_

_Take my lead I will set you free._

_FOLLOW ME, SET ME FREE._

_TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY._

_I'LL MAKE IT THROUGH FOLLOW_

_[FOLLOW] ME, SET ME FREE_

_TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY._

_I WILL MAKE IT THROUGH, PROVE IT TO YOU._

_FOLLOW ME._

_FOLLOW ME._

_FOLLOW ME._

_Oh yeeeeaaaah._

{Song end.}

As the song died down every pony was cheering. However, the one that cheered the loudest was the shy fluttershy. She flew over to Kenny in a tackle hug. Kenny looked around and wondered where twilight was. He then spied spike near a group of ponies and he was wearing a lampshade.

"Yo oni-san," Kenny shouted while walking toward spike, "Where is twilight? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Right," spike stated while saluting, "I'll go check on her and make sure she is alright."

As spike ran off, Kenny went to find a place to sit down. He had been on his feet for most of the day and night. He saw a couch and made his way over to it. When he sat down, he soon felt how sore he was. Massaging his shoulder he groaned, "I feel like ten miles of bad road."

"That's not surprising given the day you must have had." rarity said as she and fluttershy sat next to him, "a spa day should bring you back to your old self in no time."

"Thank you rarity that is a very nice offer." Kenny said cracking his neck, "I'll need a little rest for now."

"I found twilight," spike sighed in defeat, "however she still doesn't want to make friends."

"It's okay oni-san," Kenny said patting spike on the shoulder, "I'm sure something will come up that will make what she wants a moot point."

"I hope you're right." spike seemed unsure.

"One jewel against an apple pie says I'm right." Kenny stated holding his hand out. Spike took it and said, "Deal!"

"Hey every pony it's time to watch the sunrise!" pinkie pie shouted after she looked at the clock.

(Time skip ten minutes.)

The whole town was gathered in the town hall. Kenny was sitting in the back with dash and applejack. He was not really paying much attention to what the other ponies were doing. He was more focused on recuperating.

"Ladies and gentle colts!" a tannish grey pony said getting everyone's attention, "it is my great pleasure to introduce our benevolent ruler and monarch that raises the sun each and every day," she gave fluttershy a signal, "princess celestia!"

As the curtain was opened, the balcony was empty. Kenny was on his feet and at the head of the crowd in seconds. He heard twilight whisper, "Oh no."

All the ponies were in a slight panic. The mayor tried to restore order by reassuring the ponies that celestia was there somewhere. However that was wrong when rarity came back from checking the back and stated, "She's gone!"

Kenny felt it before anyone saw it. A miasma of evil and dark intent floated into the room. It pooled on the balcony and manifested as a black and dark blue cloud. The cloud parted revealing a large pony mare. She was black with evil red eyes. She wore a silver armor and her mane and tail was flowing as if an unseen wind was blowing. She also had a crescent moon on her flank that was waning. She had an evil grin on her face as she looked down on the crowd.

"Oh my beloved subjects," she crooned evilly, "it has been so long since I have seen your warm sun loving faces."

"What have you done with our princess?" rainbow dash demanded and tried to charge the black pony. Applejack held her back by grabbing her tail and said, "Whoa nelly."

"Am I not royal enough for you?" she chuckled looking around, "does my crown not hold its status?" she scared fluttershy with her sneer, "Do you not know who I am?"

Pinkie was about to say something but a scared headshake from Kenny made her think again. The dark pony chuckled and said, "Has my name lost its meaning?" she leaned into rarity then asked, "Have you not heard the legend? Have you not seen the signs?"

"I have," twilight shouted drawing attention to her, "You are the mare in the moon."

"The mad princess." Kenny added with a disappointed tone.

"Nightmare moon!" Kenny and twilight stated in unison.

"If you know who I am," nightmare sneered, "And Then you must know what I'm here for."

"You're here to..." twilight mumbled afraid to answer.

"Remember this day for it was your last." nightmare moon laughed, "The night shall last forever!" her mane and tail billowed upward and swirled around.

"Seize her," the mayor ordered the guards, "she knows where the princess is."

The guards flew up at nightmare moon. She was actually amused by this as she said, "stay back you little foals." she laughed evilly as she struck them with lightning. When the guards crashed into the floor nightmare moon turned into smoke and flew away. Kenny saw rainbow dash fly off after nightmare.

"This is one of the only times I wish my bro were here." Kenny groaned as he followed twilight to the library.

(Scene change earth._** An: Oooooh, this is getting good. *munching on popcorn* pinkie!**_)

It was around ten in the morning and it was a Saturday. This was his day off from work at the local thrifty mart. He was a heavyset man with a brown buzz cut. He wore black shorts and a t-shirt with a hedgehog on it. His blue eyes held focus as he set about his task.

"AAAAH-CHOOOOO!" he sneezed into his bowl of cereal and splashed most of its contents on the curly hair man across from him.

"Bert," Kenny groaned wiping his face off, "I know you don't over eat but could you not eat all over."

"I can't help it if someone wants to talk about me." Bert said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sure you are a hot topic." Kenny sighed tossing his napkin into a trash bin.

"Just for that bro," Bert sneered evilly, "I am going to take you down town and leave you there totally naked after I scrubbed you hair clean!"

"You do and I'll pound you flat." Kenny growled while his face started to heat up.

"You'll be too busy running for your life and virginity." Bert stated with an evil smirk.

"My life is always more complicated with you around." Kenny sighed leaving the table and heading for the computer in the living room.

Bert sighed as he rose from the table, "He is so darn lucky I look out for him." he followed Kenny into the living room and saw him boot up the chaotic site. When Kenny growled at the fact that he still could not access his deck, Bert became concerned. He was about to say something to Kenny when they heard a knock on the door.

"You're closer to the door bro," Kenny said as he ran a virus scan, "Could you please get that?"

"On it bro." Bert stated as he hopped up and walked to the door. He looked through the window of the front door and saw a spiky red haired boy with round glasses and a round person with a green vest. Bert opened the door and growled, "You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to my oni-san Kaz."

"What did I do exactly?" Kaz asked fearing the answer and the massive amount of killer intent coming from Bert.

"His scanner is on the fritz and he can't access his deck because of that code you told him to punch in." Bert growled as he grabbed the collor of Kaz's shirt.

"Whoa, take it easy dude." Payton said getting between the two, "We're here to see Kenny about that very problem and intend to fix it."

"You better or your heads will roll." Bert huffed allowing them entry.

_This dude reminds me of Chaor_. Payton and Kaz thought as they walked quickly inside. When they got into the living room Kaz said, "hey Kenny you need to get your scanner from your junk drawer so that the you in chaotic can get back here."

"Kaz-teme, you are going to pay dearly for your transgressions." Kenny said standing up and glared at Kaz.

"Dude," Payton stated standing between Kaz and Kenny, "Chill-lax a sec and we can get this situation resolved without any death."

"Why should I listen to what you or that teme has to say?" Kenny said turning his wrath toward Payton.

"Because ever since you could read and write you have been having dreams of the future." Payton said monotonelly and unblinkingly.

"How did you know that?" Bert asked as he and Kenny sat down processing the info.

"He told Payton after he beat Crystella in a drome battle." Kaz stated with the hope that he could be forgiven.

"She is this black clad chick with an affinity for Underworlders." Payton said anticipating the next question, "She also kissed you dude." this he told Kenny.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Kenny asked with a shaky voice.

"You told me to tell you something," Payton stated, "you told me to tell you the nightmare is of the moon."

Kenny's eyes widened and a spark of realization came to him. His body went limp and he became very pale. He got up slowly and said, "You said that in my dream the night before last."

_Tom was right_. Payton thought as he was floored by this. Kenny walked to his room after turning off the computer. Bert, Kaz and Payton followed him. Kenny opened his junk drawer and took out his scanner. Kenny sat down with his head hung low. Bert was about to say something when Kenny said, "The mad princess has returned to equestria."

"What was that?" Kaz asked dreading the answer.

Kenny's mouth seemed to be on autopilot as he continued to speak. "Long ago in the land of equestria there lived two sisters that ruled over the ponies. To do this the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun each morning. While the younger would bring out the moon and stars every night. Thus peace and harmony was maintained for years."

"Wow." Payton said only to be shushed.

Kenny continued, "However things did not stay that way for long. While the ponies would frolic and play during the day the eldest gave them, they would shun and hide from the beautiful night the younger had. Then one day she refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The eldest tried to reason with her sister but she refused. The anger and jealousy that had seeped into her heart transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness. NIGHTMARE MOON!" oddly enough the lights flickered in the room. "She used her powers to plunge the land into eternal night. _**An: whoa spooky. *munching on popcorn* PINKAMINA! **_The eldest could see no other way to get through to her sister. So she called upon the most powerful forces know to pony kind. THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! Using their power the eldest imprisoned nightmare moon within the moon. With a heavy heart, she took up the responsibility of raising both the sun and the moon. And so it has been for years to come."

"That doesn't explain why you are so freaked." Kaz stated worrying for his friend.

Kenny shuddered and said, "Nightmare moon would be able to escape from her prison with the help of four stars that appear only once every thousand years." Kenny saw Payton and Kaz were confused, "Legend states that on the longest day of the one thousandth year the stars shall aid in her escape. Today is that day and if I told you to tell me this, then she is already back."

"What's going to happen now?" Payton asked.

"Knowing my oni-son," Bert stated, "He is probably following his dreams."

(Rewind to rainbow dash chasing nightmare moon. _**An: If you keep rewinding like that the tape is going to break. PINKIE QUIT INTERUPTING.**_)

"Get back here!" rainbow dash shouted as she broke away from applejack. She tried to catch nightmare moon but the dark pony had too great a head start. Dash felt hope leave her body. "Night time, forever?" she heard hooves against stone and saw twilight and Kenny running from the town hall. "Where are they going?"

(Time skip three minutes running.)

Spike was mumbling in his sleep as twilight put him to bed. Kenny was standing over a large stack of books and was flipping through them.

"No, no, no, no," Kenny groaned as book after book was found ultimately useless, "what by all things holy is this doing in the main part of the library?" the book he recently flipped through was orange with a faded title.

Twilight came back down and franticly searched through other books. She was more nervous than a canary in a room filled with cats. "Elements, elements, elements." she whined in fear, "how am I supposed to find the elements of harmony if I don't know what they look like or what they do?"

"And just what are the elements of harmony?" dash shouted getting right in their faces, "You seemed to know who that pony was and what was happening. Are you two a couple of spies?"

"Simmer down sally." Kenny growled as he pushed her out of his face, "We aren't spies."

"But you do know what is going' on," applejack said as calmly as possible, "Don't you?"

"Many don't know or remember this," Kenny said before twilight could speak, "But princess celestia had a sister." the six ponies gasped, "with beings that have magic, feelings like anger and jealousy are very bad to have. It is even worse when those emotions are bottled up. Luna's magic converted these emotions into a separate entity that grew too much for her. Thus, nightmare moon took over. celestia had little choice but to imprison her sister in the moon."

Twilight then took over the conversation. "The elements of harmony are the only things powerful enough to defeat nightmare moon."

"And free Luna." Kenny added quickly, "no family should be torn apart."

Twilight nodded thinking about her brother. "The problem is I don't know where they are or what book to look in."

"Elements of harmony a reference guild." pinkie pie stated as she read the cover of a book on a shelf.

"Pinkie pie how did you find this?" twilight asked as she slid and knocked her out of the way.

"It was under e.' pinkie said in a sing-song voice.

_How did I not think of that?_ Kenny thought as he hit himself with a dictionary and chibi Kenny shouting "BAKA-WHACK!"

"The elements of harmony are six of the most powerful objects known to pony kind." twilight stated as she read a passage from the book, "While the sixth is a complete mystery only five are known. They are kindness (Kenny looked at fluttershy), laughter (his gaze fell on pinkie pie), generosity (rarity seemed logical to him), honesty (he nodded at applejack) and loyalty (rainbow dash fit that to a t). The last known location of the elements of harmony is the castle of the royal pony sisters. The castle is located in what is now known as..."

(Scene change creepy forest outside of pony Ville.)

"THE EVER FREE FOREST!" everyone shrieked in shock as they stared at the entrance.

"Well that princess is not going to save herself." Kenny stated cracking his knuckles and walking forward.

"Yeah lets go for it!" pinkie pie shouted as she bounced after him.

"Hold it." twilight shouted causing them to freeze, "I appreciate what you are doing, but I can't let you come along. I need to do this myself."

"Not happening," applejack stated marching forward, "we isn't letting' any friend of ours go in alone. We are going to stick to you like caramel on a candy apple." applejack and the others went ahead.

"Especially if there are candy apples in there." pinkie pie said getting a confused look, "what, those things are good."

"My sensei had a saying," Kenny stated, "what was it again?" a gong sounded as he remembered, "a chair cannot stand on one leg." the gong sounded again. "Where is that coming from?" he looked around and saw pinkie pie with a gong. "Where did you ... on second thought I do not need to know."

"Maybe that mini you that I read about earlier could tell you." pinkie pie said.

Kenny stopped suddenly and was about to ask when he caught himself, "I do not need to know."

"Pinkie pie," applejack shouted, "would you please not break the fourth wall?"

Soon everyone was walking through the forest. Kenny did feel an odd magic in the air. He could also feel fluttershy trembling on his back. Seeing, as she was a Pegasus, she was very light, like a Lassa with long hair. Kenny was walking beside pinkie pie and rarity. He then voiced a question, "So as far as you know no pony has ever taken the time to explore this place?"

"Heavens no darling," rarity stated slightly scared, "Just look at this place," she and the others looked around; "It is absolutely dreadful."

"And it don't work like the rest of equestria." applejack stated trying hard to keep her nerves in check.

"Why is that?" twilight asked. Unknown to the group the dark miasma penetrated the cliff.

"No pony knows." dash said in a spooky voice while coming out of the shadows, "and do you know why?" she slowly approached Kenny, fluttershy, rarity and pinkie pie.

"Rainbow dash quit it." applejack growled at her while Kenny stepped forward and said, "Dash I'm warning you."

"Because every pony that has come in," dash sneered ignoring both Kenny and applejack, "has never come OUT."

Just then, the cliff gave way causing all those without wings to slide down. Dash and fluttershy flew after every pony. Dash caught pinkie pie while fluttershy made a beeline for Kenny. He was digging his heels and hands into the ground. He saw fluttershy coming for him and shouted, "get rarity, I'll be fine, trust me!"

"alright." fluttershy stated as she passed Kenny who snagged a tree root. As fluttershy caught rarity, applejack bit down on another tree root. They both saw twilight go over the edge of the cliff and were barely hanging on.

"Hang in there twilight." Kenny said as he and applejack let go. Applejack and Kenny slid down and got hold of twilight, "we got ya sugar cube."

"Applejack, Kenny," twilight was very scared about falling to her doom, "what are we going to do?"

Kenny nervously looked around then saw fluttershy and dash wave at him. He took a calming breath and said, "On the count of three I need you to let go."

"WHAT?" twilight screamed.

"Listen to us sugar," applejack said after seeing dash and fluttershy, "you're going to be alright, just let go when we say to."

"You don't know that!" twilight screamed not believing them, "You're lying."

"Twilight look at us." Kenny said as calmly as possible.

"We're telling' ya the honest truth," applejack said when twilight looked up into their eyes, "just let go and you'll be okay."

"Alright here we go," Kenny said as he felt twilight relax, "one," he and applejack loosened their grip, "two," twilight braced her hind legs against the cliff, "THREE!" twilight screamed as she fell away but was caught mid fall. Kenny sighed in relief as he heard twilight was placed on the ground. Applejack had leapt down the side of the cliff. "HEY DASH!" Kenny shouted not looking over the edge, "now that you've saved the girl, how about you save me!"

Both dash and fluttershy flew up to him. He held his arms up and they held him around the waist. He wrapped his arms around their necks and let them carry him to the ground. Fluttershy felt him holding her tighter than before. When his feet touched the ground he fell to his knees and said, "I do not want to repeat that adrenalin rush any time soon." he looked back at the cliff and stated, "that was not natural." the others seemed to have the same idea.

(Time skip thirty minutes.)

Fluttershy was currently rubbing Kenny's back in a comforting way. She was wondering what had Kenny so spooked when they took him from the cliff. She treated him like one of her animals at her cottage. His breathing became a lot less shaky as they made their way through the forest. Fluttershy used her free hoof to turn Kenny's head to her and asked, "Are you alright now?"

"I will be," Kenny stated as he placed his head on her shoulder, "as soon as dash shuts up about that cliff thing." for the past thirty minutes she was retelling what had happened. "I mean really, it is not that..."

He had been cut off by an angry growl and looked forward. A large lion had a pair of bat wings and a scorpion tail. Twilight recognized it immediately and shouted, "It's a manticore."

The angry beast stood in a gap between a high rock walls. Kenny could see this was an impressive foe. Feline agility and grace combined with the lightweight bones of the bat and the durable outer shell of the arachnid was a lethal combination. He saw its durability when rarity kicked it.

"Take that you roughian." rarity shouted in triumph. The beast then unleashed a very loud and spit laidened roar. When he was done, rarity's mane was all curly in a bad way. "My hair!" she whined seeing the damage. She shrieked and ran off.

The manticore was about to give chase but applejack jumped onto its head. The beast noticed and growled as applejack shouted, "Yehaw! Ride 'em cow pony!"

As the beast displayed its agility by trying to buck applejack off, Kenny wanted to get a creature scan but soon realized that it would be no good as the manticore was favoring its right side._ Something is wrong with this creature_. Kenny thought as he saw it throw applejack off.

As all this was going on pinkie pie was sitting down eating a bucket of popcorn. As dash flew around the manticore trying to make it dizzy Kenny said to fluttershy, "I think this manticore is hurt and is taking its pain out on us."

"Oh the poor thing." fluttershy gasped as she saw what he meant.

"I'll get every pony to stop and give you a chance to do what you do." Kenny said as dash was knocked out of the air. Just before every pony else was about to charge Kenny let loose with an ear piercing whistle. The others stopped and saw Kenny was stepping between them with fluttershy. He nodded to her as they walked calmly up to the manticore. It growled and reared up to take a swing at them.

"Easy big fella." twilight and the others heard Kenny say in a calm and even tone. "Would you please show us where it hurts?"

The manticore looked confused as fluttershy nuzzled its left paw. It looked at its paw then whimpered. It then held its paw out to show it had a rather nasty looking thorn stuck in it.

"Oh you poor little baby." fluttershy commented as she saw this.

"Little?" dash asked only to be shushed by Kenny.

"Be strong cub." Kenny said patting the manticore on the shoulder.

"This will only hurt for a second." fluttershy said reassuringly as she took hold of the thorn.

The beast roared as the thorn was removed and it picked up both fluttershy and Kenny. Every pony cringed as they thought it was going to kill them. They were surprised when it was purring and licking their faces.

"Okay, okay." Kenny laughed as he was being tickled, "you're grateful, I get it."

"You're nothing more than a big old' baby kitten aren't you?" fluttershy giggled, "Yes you are. Yes you are."

"How did you know about the thorn?" twilight asked as she and the others walked by the happy kitty.

"We didn't know what was hurting him." Kenny said after he gave the manticore a goodbye hug.

"Sometimes all you need to do is show a little kindness." fluttershy said while sporting a new main style.

"Okay," Kenny said looking at how it was shaped, "How come you're the only one of us that has the soft serve ice cream hairdo?"

Fluttershy just shrugged as she joined the others. The group trudged along and the trees and foliage was getting wilder and thicker. Rarity shivered and said, "I need to give my eyes a rest from all this muck."

As if the person in charge of irony heard her, the moon was completely blocked out. Kenny slowed his pace down so he would not step on some pony. He then growled at rarity, "You just had to say something."

"Well I didn't mean it literally." she stated defensively.

"That old ruin could be right in front of us and we wouldn't know." twilight said with a hint of nervousness.

While the others were bumping into each other, Kenny used his highly trained ears. He and his brother would be up late every night since they were kids listening to their favorite show. They had the volume down low. This training allowed them to develop a sound mapping ability. Kenny was listening for any sign of nightmare moon. He heard a squelch and heard applejack say, "I think I stepped in something'."

Suddenly fluttershy screamed and applejack said, "It's just mud." she then looked at what fluttershy saw and she screamed.

"I got this." Kenny shouted as he charged forward. His foot caught a root and he fell forward. He shook his head and looked down. He gave a panicked gasp as he saw he was at the top of a high cliff. His limbs felt like they turned to stone as fear grabbed his body. _Why am I acting like this? _Kenny thought as he tried to get his body to move. _I only had a mild fear of heights_.

Pinkie pie looked over at her friends a little confused. She could see the trees had faces but it was not that scary. She then saw Kenny looking at the tree roots and was paralyzed. His fear reaction was like her when she was a filly. _Wow, that brings back memories_. Pinkie pie thought as she started to giggle. She then looked at one of the faces and started to laugh harder.

"Pinkie pie," twilight shouted after she and the others saw her making faces at the tree, "what are you doing? Run!"

"Oh you silly fillies." pinkie pie stated as it got brighter in the clearing. Out of nowhere, a banjo started playing.

(Song start: mlp: giggle at the ghosties: instrumental.)

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down._

"Tell me she's not..." twilight said as pinkie started to sing and bounce around.

_The darkness and the shadows would always make me frown._

"She is." rarity confirmed having seen this behavior before from the pink on pink pony.

_I would hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw. However, gran-pie said that was not the way to deal with fears at all._

"Then what is?" dash asked a little panicked. Pinkie then bounced in front of Kenny over to dash showing him it was an illusion.

_She said pinkie you have to stand up tall, learn to face your fears._

Pinkie bounced in front of Kenny again and landed in front of a tree.

_You will see they cannot hurt you, just laugh and make them disappear._

She turned to the tree and "ha, ha, ha!" the tree puffed out pink smoke and it was back to normal. Every pony gasped as pinkie smiled in triumph.

_So, giggle at the ghosties. Crack up at the creepy. Laugh it up with the weepy. Whoop it up with the spooky._

_**An: the next part of the song was sung so fast I could not understand it. Sorry to you pony nuts.**_

(Song end.)

Everyone was now laying on the forest floor laughing. They felt so good that they forgot what they were scared of. Kenny gasped for breath as he had forgotten to breath. He got up and said, "Thanks pinkie. I cannot believe I fell for an illusion. Normally I'm fine with mountains and cliffs."

"It might be that this world is having a bad reaction on you making that which wasn't a problem in your world a big problem here." pinkie pie theorized getting shocked looks, "what? Before the library closed when I was little there was a comic book with this kind of thing in it."

Kenny laughed as he pulled pinkie into a hug. Every pony then decided to continue onward. They were running along and laughing with pinkie in the lead. She stopped suddenly at the banks of a raging river. This resulted in what would be considered a seven-car pile-up.

"How are we going to cross this?" pinkie asked as every pony looked to see what she stopped for.

They then heard crying and wailing from up stream. They walked up and saw a large snake like creature thrashing about in the river. He had brilliant violet scales and a highly styled crest of orange locks. Although his mustache was lopsided.

"Wow!" Kenny exclaimed as he saw the mighty creature making waves, "a river dragon. That is so awesome. My oni-san would be as giddy as a school girl at the thought of getting his scan."

(Scene change earth.)

"AAAAH-CHOOOOO!" Bert sneezed for no reason a second time that day. "That one was a full body sneeze. That hurt."

"Dude!" Kaz groaned wiping his shoulder off, "next time turn away from me!"

"Sorry Kaz," Bert said sheepishly, "but someone was talking about me. If I ever find out whom, I'm going to mangle them!"

Kenny was looking at his scanner; suddenly he stiffened when he heard Bert say that. He knew that his other self was the one. _I am going to need some painkillers after this._

(Scene Change River in the ever-free forest.)

Kenny shivered and thought, _someone somewhere is giving me the evil eye_.

"We're not going to get across with him thrashing around like that." twilight said concerned that nightmare was getting a greater foothold. "We need to calm him down somehow."

"Let me give it a go." Kenny said holding his hand out. "My teacher was the same way once; I think the same principle applies."

After he got a nod from the group, he walks calmly toward the serpent. When Kenny got within earshot he said, "excuse me, ryu-san?"

The serpent looked down at the oddest-looking monkey he ever knew. Kenny smiled kindly, held his right arm out, and patted his right shoulder. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, mine is extra absorbent."

The serpent seemed confused at this gesture but quickly understood. He leaned down and was pulled into a comforting hug. After three minutes, they parted and the serpent said, "Oh thank you, I really needed that."

"You are quite welcome." Kenny stated warmly, "I had to deal with emotionally distraught people before." he pats the hand of the serpent and asked, "what is the problem Mr...?"

"My name is Sebastian," the serpent now identified as such. "And I don't know why but I was lying here minding my own business when this tacky wisp of purple smoke came along. It then went whooshing past me taking half my beloved mustache with It." he then pointed to right side of his face.

"Okay, yeah, ow." Kenny stated holding the right half of his own face, "that is most unpleasant."

"And now I look simply horrid." Sebastian shouted as he flopped into the river. He splashed the group of world savers soaking them to the bone.

"Give me a break." dash groaned.

"That is what this is all about?" applejack asked in disbelief.

"Of course it is." Kenny and rarity growled indignantly.

"A river dragon's mustache is not only the most fashionable thing about them," Kenny stated rubbing Sebastian on his shoulder, "it is also their most useful tool for navigating the deeper parts of the river. Without it they are as good as blind."

"And what a fine example he is." rarity stated in full critique mode, "just look at those bright luminescent scales."

"I know, right." Sebastian stated with a sniff.

"That expertly quaffed mane." she gushed.

"Oh I know, I know." he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"That fabulous manicure." rarity stated.

_A little overboard I think_. Kenny thought rolling his eyes at that.

"Oh my it is so true." Sebastian squealed.

"All ruined by this horrid act of vandalism." rarity stated angrily pointing at the missing half of his mustache.

"I know I am hideous!" Sebastian wailed.

"A crime against fabulousity like this handicap cannot go uncorrected." rarity growled. She then bit down on one of Sebastian's scales. The swift action caused Kenny to jump in surprise. _One second she is a sweet little dress maker,_ Kenny thought in shock as he watched her rip the scale out, _the next she is a highly aggressive dominatrix._

"Ow!" Sebastian screamed in pain, "What did you do that for?"

"Rarity what are you doing?" twilight asked as rarity held the scale out like a sword. In one fluid motion, she swung the scale and an audible snikt was heard. Sebastian fainted at this as rarity tossed the scale away. She used her magic to fuse her now severed tail to the stub of his mustache.

"My mustache." Sebastian giggled seeing it restored, "oh how wonderful!"

"You look smashing." rarity stated pleased with her handy work.

"Rarity you are the most hardcore dress maker I have ever seen." Kenny said hugging rarity causing her to blush.

"Oh rarity," twilight said with sympathy, "your beautiful tail." she then pointed at the missing item.

Rarity then realized what she did. She looked shocked at the shorter hair and tried to put a positive spin on it. "Oh not to worry," she said sheepishly, "short tails are in this season. I'm sure it will grow back."

"So would the mustache." dash stated to twilight.

"Rarity," Kenny sighed patting her on the shoulder, "what you did reminds me of a charity group back home called locks of love. You should be proud of this."

"Hey," twilight exclaimed as she walked out into the calm water, "We can cross now."

"Allow me." Sebastian stated lifting twilight out of the water and undulated his body into stepping-stones.

"My sensei had another saying." Kenny stated after crossing the river. Pinkie rang her gong; "A generous act can spread faster than a virus." pinkie rang her gong again.

The group rounded a corner and they saw their goal. The ruins of an ancient castle sit atop a cliff overlooking the forest. The jagged ramparts and shattered walls give off an aura of fear.

"There it is!" twilight stated happily. She charged forward eager to get this over with. Suddenly she fell, as the bridge was broken.

"What is with you and falling off cliffs today." rainbow dash said after pulling twilight back. They were on the edge off a large canyon. Everyone saw how deep it was and pinkie asked the question on everyone's mind, "How are we going to cross now?"

Rainbow dash flared her wings and said, "Um, duh."

"Oh yeah." pinkie stated as dash took off and grabbed the ropes of the bridge. She had secured the right side and started to work on the left when she hears someone call to her from behind.

"Rainbow," the voice cooed getting dash's attention. The voice was female and held a seductive quality about it. Dash was on alert and stood on her back legs in a fighting stance. "Show yourself." she roared, "I am not afraid of you."

"We know all about your courage." the voice again cooed at her, "You are the most daring pony in all of equestria."

"Oh yeah?" dash said with an eyebrow cocked, "I mean," dash stated regaining her swagger, "oh yeah. Say you would not mind telling the wonder bolts that, would you? I have been trying to get into that group for like ever."

"Actually," the mystery mare sighed, "we want you to join us." then three ponies in dark spandex and flight goggles came running up. All three had dark blue manes and tails. The stallions had deep grey coats while the mare had a silver coat. "The shadow bolts."

_What is taking that multicromatic mare so long?_ Kenny growled in his head. He was leaning against a tree tapping his foot. He then heard three sets of hoof steps coming from the other side. _What the hey_? He saw the shadow bolts slide up to dash. Only he could hear what was being said.

"We are the greatest fliers in the whole ever free forest," the silver mare stated as she prowled around dash, "soon we will be the greatest in all equestria. We just need," she had gotten behind dash and spoke coolly, "a captain."

Dash let out a very faint squeal.

"That is so not happening." Kenny said aloud as the shadow bolts continued to seduce dash. Twilight and the others heard this and looked over to dash. Twilight gasped and shouted, "Rainbow don't listen to them."

A thick fog bank billowed up to block them. Kenny jumped to the top of a skinny tree and it bent down. The leafy top looked like a hand. A family of squirrels poked their sleepy heads out of the foliage and chirped angrily at him.

"Listen you can go back to bed," Kenny explained, "I just need you to hop off for a second or two."

The squirrels nodded and one by one hopped to the ground. _What a second_, Kenny thought of something important, _this little trip ended badly in my dream_. He saw the baby bring its paw to its throat and drag it across as if it had slit its throat just before hopping off.

"Why you little-" Kenny started to say when the tree sprang up right with a loud *THWACK*. Kenny soared through the air like a baseball and into the fog bank. Dash, the shadow bolts and the others heard a loud crash. Pinkie was the only one to hear the whimper of pain and stated, "I'll get the ice pack."

Kenny fell out of the tree he landed in holding his crotch. Dash and the shadow bolts hissed in sympathy. Kenny the groaned as he got up, "that's going to be sore in the morning."

"Anyway," the silver mare growled, "you need to choose rainbow. Them or us."

"you." dash said after ten seconds. The shadow bolts seemed triumphant. "Thank you for the offer I mean." dash clarified shooting them down, "however I'm going to have to say no. I'll stick with my friends."

"Good call dash." Kenny stated as he propped himself against a tree. Dash finished the bridge. The pain Kenny was in blinded him to the dark miasma that the shadow bolts turned into. Kenny let out a groaning whimper as dash escorted the others across. Pinkie hopped over with an icepack and pushed Kenny into a sitting position. She placed the icepack on his sore spot.

"What you did was totally amazing." pinkie stated quickly, "Too bad your landing was off. I mean it was awesome up to that point and-"

"Thanks pinkie." Kenny stated stuffing an apple into her mouth. He then realized what he did and said, "How did I do that?"

"We'll let you recover from that before we head in." applejack stated as she sat down next to Kenny. The others agreed and took a seat on the ground.

"Thanks every pony." Kenny said as he felt the cool relief. After they sat for a few minutes, Kenny handed the icepack back to pinkie and got up. They all walked up the front and saw a podium with five orbs on it.

"The elements of harmony!" twilight exclaimed, "We found them!"

"Fluttershy, dash," Kenny spoke getting their attention as he walked to the podium, "let's get them down for twilight."

The two mares nodded and flew up to get an orb. Dash gave Kenny the one with a Rambus and then went for another.

"Be careful," twilight said nervously urging them not to break them.

"One, two, three, four," pinkie was counting the orbs and then exclaimed, "There is only five. Where is the sixth?"

"The book said that when the other five are ignited by a spark the sixth is revealed." twilight stated displaying her speed reading ability. "You all might want to stand back; I don't know what will happen."

"Alright yall." applejack said headed out, "let's give her some space. She needs to concentrate."

As the others left, Kenny stopped briefly next to twilight and said, "I just want you to know that in the short time I've known you, you have become precious to me. Good luck, onee-chan."

"Thanks." twilight said as she blushed at being called sister by the brown haired human.

"Aaaawww." pinkie stated as Kenny joined the others outside, "you're so sweet."

"I meant every word." Kenny sighed, ruffling pinkie's mane, "I have come to see you all as my sisters."

"You do realize that we now get to boss and/or embarrass you." Dash snickered punching him in the shoulder.

"Yes Dash, I am well aware of that." Kenny stated as he put dash into a headlock and scrubbed his knuckles into her scalp.

"Hey, quit it." She protested, flapping hard to get away.

Twilight suddenly screamed drawing everyone's attention. They saw a dark purple light. They ran inside to see twilight disappear into a tornado of black and purple energy. Kenny and the others looked around in shock.

"twilight/onee-Chan!" they shouted.

"I should have stayed in here." Kenny growled punching the floor creating spider crakes.

"Don't worry sugar cube," applejack said placing a hoof on his shoulder, "We'll find her."

"You're right," Kenny stated getting up and looking around, "dose any pony see where she might be?"

"Over here darling." Rarity stated as she saw a light in one of the towers.

"Let's get going." Kenny said as he ran out the door.

(Scene change: old throne room. _**An: can I turn on the epic climactic finish music? No pinkie not yet. *why me?***_)

The light faded as twilight was deposited on the floor. She looked around. The room she was in was once a majestic throne room. Large columns and remnants of stained glass windows are the only things that say it had a better past. She saw nightmare moon standing where the old thrones used to be. She had the elements of harmony held aloft by her mane and tail. Twilight glared at her and pawed the ground.

"You're kidding?" nightmare asked raising an eyebrow, "You're kidding right?"

Twilight channeled her magic into her horn and charged at nightmare. Nightmare rolled her eyes and charged at twilight ready to impale her. At the last possible second twilight teleported to the elements, leaving nightmare confused.

"Come on, come on." Twilight said as she forced her magic into the elements. Nightmare growled teleported over to her and knocked twilight off the platform.

"What, no!" she exclaimed as the elements vibrated and arced with magical energy. The energy faded quickly and nothing happened.

"Wait, where's the sixth element?" twilight asked aloud as nightmare laughed evilly. She reared up and smashed her front hooves to the ground shattering the spheres.

"You little foal." Nightmare cackled as her mane and tail swirled upward, "Did you really think you could defeat me?"

_Everything I know is at an end._ Twilight thought as she saw the element break before her. She then heard hoof step coming from behind her. She hears the others call to her but one voice gets her attention. _My oni-san is coming!_ Twilight though and suddenly the real spark ignited.

_**An: okay pinkie now you can turn it on. Yay!**_

(back ground song start: Stan brash: You got the touch.)

"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony just like that?" twilight scoffed pointing at the shards. "You are wrong!"

"Twilight," Kenny yelled as he and the others slide to a stop after he punched the doors open, "We're here to help you!"

"The spirits of the elements of harmony are right here." Twilight shouted as she stands at her full height.

The shards around nightmare glowed and floated up. Everyone in the room was surprised by this.

"Applejack," twilight stated looking at her, "Who reassured me when I was in dought, represents the spirit of HONESTY!"

Six shards flew over to applejack and glowed orange.

"Fluttershy," twilight continued, "Who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of KINDNESS!"

Six green shards flew up to fluttershy and encircled her.

"Pinkie pie," twilight said as six pink shard floated to her, "Who laughed in the face of danger, represents the spirit of LAUGHTER!"

"Rarity," Kenny said this time waving his hand to her, "Who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of GENEROUSITY!"

Rarity was on the verge of tears as she accepted her deep blue shards.

"Rainbow dash," he continued as red shards floated into the air, "Who gave up her heart's desire to help others, represents the spirit of LOYALTY!"

"You still do not have the sixth element," nightmare stated out of fear, "The spark did not work."

"When one looks back on their life," Kenny said holding his hands out, "And sees all those that care for them. They find that they return those feelings. That is the true spark, the spark of MAGIC!"

A violet light shines above twilight and a sphere with a six-pointed star appears. Then a bright white light shines in front of Kenny. A stone ring appears before him.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked holding his hand out.

"You deserve some of the credit sugar cube." Applejack said thinking back, "You kept your composure when by rights you should have freaked out."

"You were the one who first saw that the manticore was hurt and stopped every pony." Fluttershy stated.

"When you did freak out," pinkie said hopping over, "You reminded me of my foal hood."

"Your prior knowledge on how to deal with ponies like Sebastian was a great help." Rarity said with a nod.

"Seeing you hurt after your tree stunt reminded me of what was really important." Dash stated with a slight chuckle.

"Your voice helped me look back on this trip and see that the six of you are my friends." Twilight said as she leaned into Kenny.

"So I am the catalyst for the rest of you?" Kenny asked getting a nod from the others, "So it seems that I represent THE NEXUS OF HARMONY!"

With that, the room was filled with a bright light. The shards turned into necklaces. The sphere turned into a tiara and the ring turned into a gauntlet. A surge of energy poured out of the group and lashed out at nightmare.

(Scene change earth.)

A surge of energy flowed out of Kenny's scanner and a bright light filled the room. When the light died down everyone blinked and rubbed their eyes.

"What was that?" Kaz asked looking around.

"I'm not sure Kaz." Bert stated shaking his head.

"I know what it was." Kenny said turning to the others. When he was all the way around everyone saw his hair was different. He had a lone curl on the right side of his head and the rest was combed into a wavy partition. The sides of his head were sculpted to allow his ears to be seen well. The ringlets down the back of his neck were uniform.

"Then what was it?" Payton asked remembering the haircut.

"That was harmonic energy from the elements." Kenny stated as he slumped down to the floor.

"Oni-san!" Bert shouted and rushed over. He checked his vitals and found he was unconscious. "This baka is going to be the death of me."

(Scene change: throne room: castle of the royal pony sisters.)

As the surge died down, Kenny was the first to wake up. He saw the girls slowly stir. He heard a soft moan from behind him and turned to see a small blue pony. She had a lighter blue mane and tail. She wore midnight blue slippers and necklace. On her flank was a crescent moon that was waxing. The tiara on her head was what gave her away. This was Princess Luna, the true goddess of the night. Lying around her was the remnants of nightmare moon's armor.

"Uhg," dash groaned standing up, "my head."

"Is every pony alright?" applejack asked groggily, her eyes were half closed.

"Feels like your brother kicked me in the head," Kenny said jokingly, "but other than that I'm good."

He made his way over to Luna. She seemed so peaceful and serine. He turned back when he heard fluttershy say, "Rarity it's lovely."

"I know," she stated waving her tail around, "I shall never part with it again." She then hugged her tail.

Kenny now stood over Luna and could see the last of nightmare moon's energy dissipate from her. He knelt down and said kindly, "hey Luna."

Luna was startled awake and she opened her cyan blue eyes. She was scared of his presence. She was about to shy away from him when he held his arms out and stated, "Come here, you need this."

Luna stared at him for a minute and then leapt into his arm and buried her face into his chest. Kenny let Luna cry as he held her close. He could feel the centuries of loneliness being lifted from her. During this time, the girls were examining their jewelry and seeing how it matched their cutie marks. Kenny looked at his gauntlet and thought to himself, _Primo swag._

"Twilight," applejack said kindly, "I thought you were just spouting a lot of hooey earlier. But I guess we do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do." An angelic female's voice stated.

Everyone turned to the eastern side of the room as the sun began to rise. A bright light entered the room and in a flash, there stood a large white mare. She wore gold jewelry and slippers. Her mane and tail had a pastel pink green and blue. They also waved in an unseen wind. She had beautiful swan-like wings. On her flank was a sunburst. She had soft magenta eyes. The tiara above her horn was a dead giveaway. This pony was princess celestia, ruler of equestria and goddess of the sun.

"princess." Every pony said with a bow and sigh of relief. Twilight approached celestia and they embraced in a hug.

"Oh my faithful student." Celestia said ending the hug, "I knew you could do it."

"Princess," twilight stated confused, "you told me it was just an old pony's tale."

"I told you to make some friends nothing more." Celestia corrected cheerfully, "I too saw the signs of nightmare moon's return. I sent you to ponyvill to get to know some ponies and to make some friends. I knew that when you let true friendship into your heart would the sixth element reveal itself." She looked over to Kenny and Luna and chuckled, "however I never imagined your friend over there would awaken the fabled nexus of harmony."

_Therefore, I am the x-factor in this adventure. _Kenny thought. Luna lifted her head up and saw her sister. She looked away as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Luna," celestia said softly as she came over, "it has been a long time since I have seen you like this." Kenny helped Luna stand as he wiped away her tears. "You and I were meant to rule together little sister. Will you accept my friendship, so that we may be as we were?"

A long pause followed this. Twilight and the others leaned in waiting for the answer. Pinkie pie fell over because she leaned to far forward. Luna was on the verge of tears again as she jumped over to her sister and nuzzled her.

"I've missed you big sister." Luna sobbed letting go of the last of her grief.

The moment was so touching that pinkie pie wept tears of joy anime style. Suddenly, "Hey do you know what a moment like this calls for?" pinkie ask brightly, all traces of how touching the scene was had been completely replaced by this.

_If her mood swings like this normally,_ Kenny thought with fear, _I feel sorry for the colt that sires her kids._

"A PARTY!" pinkie answered her own question.

To everyone's surprise they were back in ponyvill before even the author could type the scene change. Fanfare played as all the ponies of ponyvill came out to celebrate. Spike push through the crowd and hugged twilight. Celestia and Luna walk off the sky wagon and accepted the bows of the ponies. Two Pegasus foals flew up to Luna and laid a floral wreath around her neck.

"Well oni-san," Kenny stated as he walked up to spike from behind, "It looks like I win the bet." Spike face palmed at that, he had forgotten that bet.

"What is the matter, my faithful student?" celestia asked twilight seeing her sad face, "Your mission is done and you can return to canterlot and your studies."

"That's just it." Twilight said sadly, "Now that I know how wonderful having friends are, I have to leave them." She turned to Kenny and the others. "These six are the best friends any pony could ask for."

Celestia smiled knowingly and said, "Spike, take a letter please." Spike brought out a quill and parchment. "I, princess celestia, give my faithful student, twilight sparkle, a new mission for equestria. She is to study the magic of friendship and report to me her findings from her new home in ponyvill."

"Oh thank you princess." Twilight exclaimed as her friends hugged her. "I promise to study hard every day."

"I'm really happy for you twilight." Kenny stated patting her on the back. Celestia could see how well he hid his sadness. She approached him and said, "My old friend Nadjerin once said, deeds that help others must be rewarded. I believe you would want a matched set."

She then levitated Kenny's scanner and touched it with her horn. She gave it back to him and he stood in awe. He had three new scans. One was of applejack bucking one of her apple trees. The other was of the element of honesty. The last was a mugic known as chorus of harmony.

"Wow," Kenny said barely containing his joy, "Thank you princess, thank you so much."

"You helped to return my sister Luna to me." Celestia stated as she nuzzled the young mare. "I can only hope you will continue to help out equestria."

"You can count on it." Kenny stated with a bow. He then turned to Luna and asked, "Can I count on you to talk to your sister the next time you feel that things aren't very fair?"

"Yes," Luna said with a nod, "You have my word as princess of equestria."

"I guess there is only one thing left to do." Kenny stated happily.

"That would be?" dash asked semi sarcastically.

"Figuring out how to get back home." Kenny sighed.

"Why don't you press that swirly thingy?" pinkie pie asked pointing at the logo.

_Why are the simplest things the hardest to remember? _Kenny asked himself as he covered his face with his palm. He then pressed the logo and was enveloped in light and vanished. Kenny appeared in the port court much to tom and Sarah's relief. Kenny regaled them with his adventure and defeating the evil nightmare moon.

"Get this you guys," Kenny stated as if he were using nitro, "Princess Celestia knows Nadjerin."

"seriously." The two gasped at that bit of news.

He was about to continue when he heard someone growl, "I'm going to get back at him." He turned and saw Clay whom was still sporting the black eye. Kenny snuck up behind him as clay stated, "I'm going to send him to Perim and make sure he has no way back."

"Oh butt muncher." Kenny said in a singsong voice. He also tapped him on the shoulder. Clay turned around and was again greeted by white knuckles. Clay was spun like a record in a record player. "Next time, do not gripe so loud."

He walked over to the transport pad and pressed the logo. As he vanished he said, "Bert is going to love it here."

(Scene change earth. _**An: Aaaawww, we are getting to the end. Do not worry pinkie, there will be other chapters. But I wanted to read more of this one.**_)

Kenny looked at his scanner and saw the logo blinking. He pressed the logo and a flood of memories filled his mind. He could hardly wait to go back. He was also very sleepy for some reason.

"AAAAH-CHOOOO!" he heard his brother sneeze and knew who had been giving him the evil eye. Bert glared at Kenny and asked, "Were you talking about me throughout your adventure?"

"Uh, maybe." Kenny said sheepishly and cringed at his brother's rage.

"How many times?" Bert asked as his eye twitched anime style.

"Three." Kenny squeaked as his brother loomed over him in a shadow state.

"I am going to take you down town and leave you there totally naked after your hair has grown out and I have scrubbed it clean!" Bert roared as he decked his brother, "One of those sneezes was a full body sneeze! That hurt I'll have you know!"

Kaz had jumped into Payton's arms Scooby doo style after seeing the level of rage unleashed.

(Chapter end.)


	2. brothers bind and ticket trouble

**Chaotic: Brony Player**

_By: Blur the Hedgehog_

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor does he own Chaotic. They are registered trademarks of their respective owners and subsidiaries. I second that statement. Pinkie pie you are not supposed to be here yet. Oops, sorry.

Summary: Kenny, high school student, card game player and … world saver? Watch as his visions of the future send him on a journey across three worlds. With new creatures, new places and a song or two.

Chapter 2: brothers bind and ticket trouble

Two men stand before each other. One wearing a black shirt with a hedgehog on it and the other has a red shirt and a t-rex on it. The first has a buzz cut while the other has a wavy hairstyle. These were the only differences between the two. They both had woodsy brown hair and blue eyes. They had the same round body shape. In their hands were red and black devices. They stared at each other both glaring as if they were bitter enemies.

"So Bert," the crimson clad man said as he narrows his eyes. "You think a week is long enough for you to be ready for this."

"I am more than ready." The ebony clad man, now identified as Bert, stated returning the glare, "Kenny you knew this day would come the minute I said I wanted to join you."

"Then I guess there is only one thing to say." Kenny sneered as he looked away. "I'm so happy you're finally getting to come to chaotic!"

Bert found himself in one of Kenny's vice-like hugs. He could have sworn he heard his ribs and arms crack under the pressure. Bert had started playing chaotic a week ago and had risen up the ranks online to the point where he got his pass code.

"I can finally introduce you to Payton, Sarah and Crystella." Kenny squealed as he squeezed his brother some more.

"I'm happy too bro." Bert wheezed, "Can't breathe, let go."

"Oops," Kenny chuckled sheepishly letting go, "Sorry about that. I guess I was channeling pinkie pie there for a second."

Somewhere in equestria, a pink on pink pony sneezed confetti out her nose. The brothers nodded as Bert finished punching in his code. They hit the enter button and were enveloped in light. They stood at the top of a two-story building. Bert looked about seeing people and robots everywhere, the players were either talking strategy or they were ordering food. No longer able to contain his excitement, Bert stated as he rubbed his nose, "This place is tight!"

"Well now this is a nice change of pace." A red orb stated as it drew near, "It would seem there is another original player out there. Now then, Bert aka Armedragon, you have a match in the Krelin Drome."

"I can already tell," Bert said as he popped his neck. "This is going to be one heck of a party."

"Ozaru the Beastly," the chaotic bot said turning to Kenny, "You have a match in the Orin Drome scheduled for the same time. Please prepare however you wish."

"On it robot dude." Kenny stated giving a thumbs up. "Come on bro, I got some scans for you."

"If it is going to help me win, I guess I could take them." Bert stated as he and Kenny walked to a trade station.

"Yo Kenny," a male voice shouted. The brothers turned to see a portly man waving them over. His present green vest told most who he was.

"Payton, my man." Kenny shouted back as he and Bert walked over to him. There were four others sitting at the table with him. One was a man with gravity defying red spikey hair and a tan vest. The man next to him was raven haired, and had a grey t-shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt. The girl to Payton's immediate right was a red head with a dark blue top and green legging. To her right was an ebony clad girl with black hair.

"Kenny," the ebony girl squealed as the brothers neared them. "I'm so glad you could make it back." She then hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

_When was my bro a ladies' man?_ Bert asked himself seeing how the girl reacted. Tapping Kenny's free shoulder, Bert asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your friends, or are you going to make out right here in the port court?"

The girl then looks thoughtfully at Kenny with a sly smile on her face. Before she could say anything Kenny stated, "Crystella, do not encourage him."

"Oh you're no fun." Crystella said with a pouty face.

"Hey Kaz," Bert asked the red haired man, "I thought you said you and Crystella were not on good terms? What is with the one eighty in attitude?"

"You see she came to us three days ago and wanted to apologize for her attitude and treatment of us." Kaz explained thinking back.

(Flash back: three days ago. **_An: Oooooh, waaaaaavyyyyy. Pinkie, not again._**)

Kaz, tom, Payton and Sarah were sitting in the port court having lunch and discussing battle strategies. Kaz was showing the others his latest scan of Chaor and was explaining his newest stats. As usual, tom scoffed at this and said that his Maxxor would mop the drome with him. Sarah and Payton were more concerned with lunch then decks now.

"Excuse me." A voice said nervously. "Could I talk to you all for a second?"

They turned to see Crystella standing over them rubbing her arm. She did not seem to want to make eye contact. She could feel them stare at her angrily, not that she could blame them. The pause started to get awkward for a second. Sarah was they first to speak.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked not really in the mood for snide remarks.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior." Crystella said after taking a breather.

"We heard that before Crystella." Tom stated crossing his arms, "Do you honestly expect us to believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me." She said turning away, "I just thought you would like to know."

"I'm so proud of you." Another voice stated happily. Everyone turned to see Kenny walking up with a smile and red knuckles. He hugged Crystella and said, "You are well on your way to permanently severing your ties to clay. Make no mistake my dear, it will be a long and hard process but, it will be well worth it."

"I know that." Crystella said as she relaxed into his arms. "However, this is a good start."

"You better head off to your Drome match." Kenny said ending the hug, "I'll see you around my ebony-hime."

Payton and the others could only gape at this. Crystella, the evil ice queen of Chaotic, was being nice. She was honestly being nice to them. Kaz was the first to speak this time.

"I'm not the only one who heard that right?" he asked coming out of his stupor.

"What in the world could have caused that?" tom asked mentally slapping himself.

"I guess the rumors are true." Sarah said as she rubbed her ears.

"What rumors are you talking about?" Payton asked turning to her.

"There is a rumor going around that Kenny and Crystella are an unofficial couple." Sarah stated watching Crystella leave.

"whoa." The guys said.

(Flashback end.)

"From then on we've had a more cordial relationship." Crystella said leaning against Kenny.

"Well now isn't that nice." Bert said as he placed his feet up onto the table. He grabbed a slice of pizza and asked, "When do you plan on taking her to bed with you?" Bert had used the pizza as a pointer before eating it. Kenny did a spectacular spit take right into Payton's face.

"oni-san!" Kenny coughed as he all but choked on his soda, "That is not funny! It was also a waste of a good soda."

"Not to mention," Payton growled as he wiped his face off, "You got my best shirt soaked."

"Sorry, could not resist doing that to you bro." Bert laughed as he took another slice.

"Anyway," Kenny groaned as he ended crystella's embrace. "Bert and I need to get to a trade station so I can give him some cards." He then grabbed Bert and dragged him.

"My pizza." Bert whined as he reached out to it.

"It will still be there." Kenny sighed at the way his bro was acting, "Right now we need to get you your cards so you can beat clay."

"You had a dream about who I was going against?" Bert asked as he sat down at the trade station.

"Yes I did." Kenny said sitting opposite him. They locked their scanners in and Kenny said, "Now the first couple of cards I got when I went back to equestria."

(Flashback: one week ago.)

An orange pony with a blond mane and tail was working in her family's orchard. She had been kicking trees since before dawn. She tilted her hat up and wiped her brow.

"Whoo-weee." She said, as she took a break, "Not a bad way to start a morning on the farm."

She saw a bright flash of light near the west orchard. She ran over to greet the pony that made that familiar flash. When she got there, she saw Kenny walking toward her.

"Howdy Kenny," she said brightly, "What brings you back to equestria?"

"Hey there applejack." Kenny said giving her a hug, "I'm on a scan quest. My bro is going to get his pass code in a week and I want to get him some scans."

"Well now that mighty nice of you to do that for him." Applejack stated as the two of them walked back to the farmhouse, "What are you planning on getting him?"

Kenny scratched his chin and asked, "Are there any large bodies of water near here? Natural or otherwise?"

"The ponyvill reservoir is just on the other side of that hill." Applejack said pointing to the left. She was pointing past a stand of what seemed to be dead trees. He started to walk into it when applejack grabbed his shirt in her teeth and said, "You don't want to go that way haystack."

"Why is that?" Kenny asked after he stopped.

"That's the zap apple orchard." Applejack stated spitting his shirt out. "If it isn't time for a zap apple tree to give fruit, you could get one powerful shock." Just then, an aphid landed on one of the trees and was hit with a current of electricity. "Like that." Applejack said as the bug exploded.

"Wow thanks." Kenny said nervously, as he got an idea for his next match. He and applejack walked around the zap apple orchard. Soon they were on the banks of a large pony made lake. Kenny could see the dam at the far end. Kenny took out his scanner and pointed it at the lake. All of a sudden, the lake started to bubble and foam. Something huge broke the surface and drenched both applejack and Kenny.

"Oh terribly sorry about that." A familiar male voice said. They looked up and saw a violet-scaled creature looking down at them. His orange hair and mustache were a dead giveaway.

"That's quite alright Sebastian." Kenny stated ringing his shirt out, "I was going to find you after I got a scan of the lake anyway. Come to think of it, why are you here?"

"Well my home in the ever free forest might be fine for lounging about with a book; however it is not good for morning calisthenics." Sebastian stated as he stretched the stiffness out of his joints, "I come here at least three times a week to keep limber for my overall health."

"Well while you're here, can I get a scan of you?" Kenny asked holding his scanner.

"Oh of course you can my friend." Sebastian said holding his arms out.

(Flashback end.)

Bert looked down at the fearsome looking dragon he got. It had good speed and strength stats had high wisdom stats. He nodded in approval at the creature. The location made water and air attacks stronger.

"This next scan I got at sugar cube corner." Kenny said flipping through his battle gear scans.

(Flashback. **_An: I hope you aren't blinded by that. Pinkie pie, why are you doing that?_**)

Kenny was walking through ponyvill watching all the different kinds of ponies. He saw Pegasus ponies moving some clouds in for an afternoon drizzle. He still wished the weather on earth could be scheduled as it was in equestria. He also saw unicorns using magic to levitate things. The earth ponies were at stalls selling stuff. A sudden growl caused him to look around.

"Oh it's you again." Kenny stated patting his belly, "I guess it is about that time." He spotted a cyan blue unicorn with an hourglass cutie mark. "Excuse me miss?" Kenny asked as he tapped her between her shoulder blades, "Could you direct me to sugar cube corner please?"

"It's down the street there." She stated pointing her hoof, "Just look for the building that looks like a giant gingerbread house."

"Thanks a lot friend." Kenny said heading down the street. He soon came to a building that indeed resembled a gingerbread house. "Now it is time to get something to eat."

"Kenny!" a voice shouted. Kenny turned to see a blur of pink fly at him. He was tackled into a hug and felt something nuzzling him.

"Hey Pinkie." Kenny said as he returned the hug.

"Are you and your brother here to help twilight?" pinkie asked excitedly. Kenny blinked and groaned at this. "Oh wait, that hasn't happened yet, has it?"

"Pinkie," Kenny growled rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Quit breaking the fourth wall. Actually I'm here to get something to eat."

"Then you made the right choice." Pinkie pie stated as she popped up from the other side of the counter.

"How did I get in here?" Kenny asked as he looked at the cakes and pies on the shelves. The inside of the bakery had many sweet smells. He shrugged off his confusion when his stomach growled again. "I'll have some chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting please."

"Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie pie said cheerfully. She disappeared behind the counter and reappeared behind Kenny saying, "Here you go." She had a tray of cupcakes in her hooves.

"Oh yeah these will hit the spot." Kenny cheered as he took the cupcakes. After he had enjoyed his sweet lunch, he went outside with pinkie and said, "This question might seem really random. However, do you have a giant flyswatter on you?"

"Will this do?" she asked pulling a giant flyswatter out of nowhere. It was pink and half as large as the bakery.

"E'yup," Kenny stated lifting his scanner, "That will do."

(Flashback end.)

Bert looked at the new battle gear and saw that not only did it do twenty damage but also changed the location to one on the top of his deck.

"It's pink." Bert sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then saw the look Kenny was giving him and said, "Not that it really matters." _If I ever get to equestria, I am asking pinkie pie for a red one and a sledgehammer._ Bert thought as Kenny flipped through his mugic.

"After twilight got me an appointment with celestia, I hopped a train to canterlot." Kenny said as the memory of that day played back in his mind.

(Flashback. **_An: wouldn't that be a playback. Oi, I am trying to make it good._**)

The train ride was rather smooth overall. The conductors were friendly, the snack cart was excellent and the seat was comfortable. He was amazed by the city's beauty as he walked out of canterlot station. Every building looked like it was cut from polished marble. The ponies there were dressed in high society attire. A few of them seemed to be real snobs though. He soon found a unicorn in gold armor and thought he could help him. The unicorn also had a white coat and a blue and indigo streaked mane and tail. On his flank was a shield that had a six-pointed star on it.

"Excuse me sir." Kenny said to the guard getting his attention, "I have an appointment with princess celestia. Could you show me where canterlot castle is?"

The guard looked Kenny up and down then asked, "You have an appointment with the princess?" Kenny nodded at this. "Very well, follow me."

The guard and Kenny made their way up the mountainside and to the front gate of the castle. It reminded Kenny of something he read in a book. It had high towers and smooth walls. Like the rest of the city, it gleamed in the sun.

"By the way I didn't get your name," the guard stated as if he had smacked himself upside the head.

"My name is Kenny." Kenny said with a smile, "Judging by your cutie mark I'd have to say you're related to twilight."

"She is my little sister." The guard stated puffing his chest out. "My name is shining armor. I am a lieutenant in the royal guard. I hope to be captain soon. How is twily doing?"

"You mean aside from settling into life in ponyvill, making friends, finding the elements of harmony, freeing Princess Luna from nightmare moon and saving all of equestria from nighttime eternal." Kenny said nonchalantly, "Nothing much as far as I can tell."

"Wow, that is quite a list of accomplishments she has." Shining armor stated. "Well here is the throne room." Shining armor knocked on the door and a female voice said, "Enter."

The throne room had high columns and crystal sconces and chandeliers. There were stained glass windows on both sides of the room. One depicted a creature that looked like it crawled out of Mother Nature's scrap basket. Another depicted the same creature being beaten by a white alicorn and a dark blue alicorn. Kenny felt honored when he saw a window showing the girls and him freeing Luna from nightmare moon.

"Welcome Kenny." The voice said brightly. Kenny turned to the center and saw who spoke. Up on the raise dais was a throne of gold and crimson. Sitting on the throne was a snow-white mare. She had swan like wings and a spiraled horn. She wore gold jewelry and slippers. On her flank was a sunburst pattern.

"Thank you for seeing me princess celestia." Kenny said with a bow. "How is Luna doing these days?"

"She is doing very well." Celestia said with a nod, "She will be very happy to hear you are thinking of her."

"That is good to hear." Kenny sighed, "By the way princess I am here to get a scan." Celestia cocked an eyebrow at this. "I already understand that I need to do something really impressive to get a scan of you or Luna. I would like instead is a scan of the chorus of harmony."

"That I can most certainly give you." Celestia stated as her horn glowed. A beam of light shot forth and connected to Kenny's scanner. A cascade of numbers and letters flowed down the screen. Kenny smiled at the double helix of rainbow colors that depicted the mugic.

"Thank you princess." Kenny said with a bow. He turned to leave just as the doors opened. He saw a white unicorn stallion walk into the room. He had a blond mane and tail that was highly styled. As they passed each other, Kenny felt the urge to sock this pony in the snout.

(Flashback end.)

"So after I warned celestia about you temper," Kenny stated, "I ported to the underworld arena and challenged the biggest toughest creature. Needless to say I needed to blow of some steam."

"Wow," Bert said as he looked at his new mugic, "Was he really that big of a pain?" the chorus of harmony allowed the player to remove advantages given by locations or battle gear. In addition, it could remove one stat from an opponent. The battlefield could be unlocked and rearranged. The player could also swap his or her own stats around.

"Yeah he was." Kenny said with a growl, "Well it looks about time for our drome matches. Good luck bro."

(Scene change: Krelin Drome.)

Bert was standing at his scanner dock waiting for his opponent. Just to make sure he would not be disqualified, he had arrived ten minutes early. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot. "I'm waiting." He said in an impatient singsong voice. Suddenly the door on the other side opened and in walked a man with orange hair and sunglasses. This man was clay and he seemed upset about something.

"Got a face full of fist again, clay?" Bert taunted with a smirk.

"Well now," clay said as he saw Bert, "It would seem someone knows who I am. A new player like you must be honored to fight a veteran like me."

"By the way," Bert stated smiling broadly. "My brother Ozaru the beastly sends his regards."

"He's your what?" clay shrieked at this realization.

"Players assemble your teams and pre pare for battle." The chaotic computer stated.

Bert smirked as he set up his dragon. He imagined his brother was doing the same. Meanwhile in the Orin drome, Kenny was putting the final additions on his team. He had applejack as his creature and equipped her with the element of honesty. He made sure to have a high chance of getting sweet apple acres. He also had the chorus of harmony out.

"So Caiber," Kenny said to a strawberry blond man across from him. "I'm about a week older than you here in chaotic. This means I am the perfect opponent to cut your teeth on."

"Thanks I guess." Caiber said as he finished his team.

"Players lock your decks." The chaotic computer stated. "Battle field set."

Caiber almost bust a gut trying not to laugh. He quickly remembered an online battle he had once. He got serious and reached for his location randomizer when Kenny said, "You can still have the first attack but I would like to pick where we battle."

"Sure." Caiber said hesitantly.

Meanwhile in the Krelin drome, Bert told clay that he would give him the first attack. Clay was starting to get cocky. He activated his location randomizer and it landed on, "Necromancer bog." The image of a green swamp like area with bone along the banks could be seen.

"Van blute attacks Sebastian." Clay sneered as he touched his creature. Bert touched Sebastian and was covered in his code. When the code parted a giant snake like creature stood in Bert's place. The orange of its hair and mustache contrasted in a good way with his purple scales. Bert felt the mind of the creature and thought; _I am going to need something very vicious to do._

Clay was now some kind of winged zombie creature. It looked like it could fall apart at any second. He was also a very sickly green. The abomination cackled evilly and said, "Let's get chaotic."

**_An: Fight scene music time. Indeed pinkie._**

(Background song start: sonic heroes: what I'm made of.)

A flash of light left Bert on the edge of the notorious bog. The mind of the serpent was going nuts. Bert slipped into the polluted water and felt a strong urge to flee. He slipped under the surface to wait. He did not have to wait long as the monstrosity flew overhead. Bert then made his move. The water bubbled and foamed and a column of water hit van blute.

(Scene change: Sweet apple acres.)

Applejack was running for her life, dodging fireballs thrown by an anthropomorphic lion. Said lion had on a metal chest plate and gauntlets. He ran after applejack with murder in his eyes. Applejack tried her darnedest to not be hit. She managed to use rock wave to shortly blind the lion so she could hid.

"Got to hand it to the new blood," Applejack/Kenny stated in a southern drawl, "He sure doesn't give up easy."

"I'm going to get you Ozaru," Tangath Toborn shouted wiping some stone out of his eyes, "You'll never get away from me, my little pony."

_Come on applejack,_ Kenny shouted in his head, _show me where the zap apple orchard is again._

Suddenly applejack took off down one of the rows at high speed. She ran down a very familiar path and soon was within sight range of the orchard. Tangath followed close behind trying to fry the annoying equine. Applejack used rock wave to block the angry fire bees. She was now in the middle of the stand of dead trees, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Finally decided to stop running huh?" Tangath/Caiber chuckled as he reached for a tree, "guess I should end this now."

(Scene change.)

After clay had recovered from being blindsided, he began to attack. However, his attacks never landed as Bert was thrashing about so much. He shrieked, wailed and shouted, "What a horrid mongrel you are. I have never seen such a grotesque being such as you. Get away from me you vile little beast."

Clay was blindsided again as Bert's tail wiped around and struck him to the ground. He was then bombarded by air and water attacks. The health of his creature dropped dramatically. Bert activated his battle gear and the location changed. The water went from a sickly green to blue. The bones turned into rolling hills.

"Oh my this is a lot better." Bert stated as he dove under and resurfaced. "Now for you, you retched creature." He raised his hands and shouted, "Chorus of harmony, turn this ugly monster to stone."

A rainbow colored blast of light fell from the sky and covered clay. His legs locked straight out, his back stiffened up; his arms and wings turned grey and stopped moving. The last thing he was able to see was Bert bringing the flyswatter back behind his head. There was a flash of light and the players were back in the drome. Bert was still looking like Sebastian.

(Scene change.)

Caiber had just grabbed hold of one of the trees and were electrocuted. He wobbled a bit and tried to brace himself on another tree and were shocked again. He shook his head and looked at the trees.

"I thought you might get a **charge** out of that." Kenny stated trying hard not to laugh, "Don't you fret any. That's just the zap apples way of saying they are not ready yet."

"Fine then," Caiber growled adjusting his stance. "I won't even get near these trees."

"You make it sound so easy." Kenny said tilting the Stetson forward, "however, can you avoid the trees once I use my mugic." A look of horror flashed over Caiber's face. "Chorus of harmony, swap my strength for speed."

A rainbow colored tornado swirled around Kenny for a few seconds then vanished. All that could be seen was an orange blur. Tangath was smashed into a tree and were zapped. The blur collided with him seven more times. A bright flash of light ended the match.

"Yall got skill, I'll give you that much." Kenny stated as he changed back, "Don't let one lose keep you from doing what you love. I'll be waiting for a rematch any time you want."

(Scene change: port court. Song end.)

Bert was sitting down at the table he was at earlier. He was reveling in his victory over clay. As he reached for another slice of pizza, a box was snapped around it. Bert looked up and saw Kenny putting it in his backpack.

"Come on bro," Kenny shouted happily, "We need to get to equestria and meet the girls." He then grabbed him and ran to the transporter pads. Bert was dragged like a ragdoll.

(Time skip: two hours.)

Kenny and Bert were walking behind applejack and a violet unicorn. Her mane and tail was purple and pink streaked. She had a small dragon on her back. He was purple and green. These two were twilight sparkle and spike. Twilight and the others were carrying baskets of apples. Kenny had introduced Bert to most of the mane six as he and pinkie called them.

"I really appreciate the help you guys." Applejack said looking back at her friends. "I bet big Macintosh that I could get all these golden delicious apples into the barn by lunch time, he would have to walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles."

Bert, applejack and Kenny laughed at that. An image of the giant stallion squeezed into the tiny garment flashed before them. Kenny looked at Bert and saw that they had the same idea.

"We would sell tickets to see that." They said in unison.

"I am glad that the goal is lunch time." Twilight said after her belly growled, "All that hard work has given me an appetite."

"I know right." Spike stated as he tossed an apple over his shoulder. It hit twilight in the head and she glared at him.

"Puh-lease spike," twilight groaned in annoyance, "You've been sleeping on my back all morning."

"That's what I mean," spike stated, "You lot took so long I missed snack time."

"Kids will be kids." Kenny sighed as he hefted his load into a more comfortable spot.

"Bruised," spike stated as he tossed another out of the basket, "Worm," as he tossed it Kenny used his pocketknife to cut it in half. The worm was on the ground shaking like a leaf. "Ah ha!" spike exclaimed as he held up a perfect apple.

"Wow spike," twilight stated licking her lips, "That looks…"

She did not get a chance to finish as spike crunched down on the apple. Kenny, twilight and Bert glared at him. "Spike!" twilight growled.

"What?" spike asked as he swallowed. He then looked like he was about to spew all over twilight. A burp escaped his lips and a plume of smoke issued out. The smoke curled up and turned into a scroll with the royal seal.

"A letter from the princess?" twilight asked as spike hopped down to pick up the scroll.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" spike stated after he cleared his throat and picked up the scroll. "Her royal highness, Princess Celestia, is pleased to announce that the Grand Galloping Gala is scheduled to be held in Canterlot on the 21st day in…" spike trailed off for a second as he skipped the boring technical stuff, "Here by invites twilight sparkle, Kenny the human and one guest each."

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" twilight and applejack gasped.

"The Grand what now?" Bert asked scratching his head.

"The Grand Galloping Gala is the biggest event in all equestria." Twilight stated happily, "Ponies from all over come and have a good time."

"Have you been to the Gala spike?" Kenny asked looking at the dragon after he coughed up four golden tickets.

"No and I want to keep it that way." Spike stated assertively. "I'm not into that girly frou-frou stuff."

"Come on spike," twilight said trying to encourage her assistant, "A dance would be nice."

"It'd be a heap more than nice!" applejack stated with a smile on her face, "Lands sake, if I had an apple stand set up I would be able to drum up a whole lot of business for the farm. With all that money we could do a lot of fixing up around here." An image of a dilapidated barn swam before her eyes, "We could replace that saggy old roof," a brand new barn flashed into view. A giant red stallion trying to pull a rusty plow, "Big Macintosh could replace that saggy old plow," a brand new plow glimmered in the place of the rusty one. An ancient mare shuffled along with a walker, "And granny could replace that saggy old hip," the mare now looked around forty years of age and danced happily.

"Well now," twilight said as she heard a good reason to take applejack, "Would you like to…"

Just then, a multicromatic blur fell from above. It was a Pegasus mare with a cyan blue coat and rainbow colored mane and tail. She had magenta colored eyes and a thundercloud on her flank that was shooting out a rainbow thunderbolt.

"Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" the cyan mare asked.

"Rainbow dash," applejack growled clearly annoyed at the cyan mare, "You told me you were too busy to come help out. What were you too busy doing, spying?"

"No," dash said defensively, "I was busy," everyone looked up and they saw a blanket and pillow on a branch, "Napping. The wonder bolts perform at the gala every year. It would be an awesome chance to show them my stuff. I can see it all now." A dreamy look came over her face, "the wonder bolts are entertaining the crowds with their awesome skills." Three blue and gold clad Pegasus ponies' flyby a crowd of spectators. The wonder bolts leave a trail of storm clouds. "The crowd would have their eyes focused on the wonder bolts," the spectators followed the flyers in awe. "Then in comes," the trails are cut by a rainbow blur, "Rainbow dash!" she was silhouetted against the sun. "I'd get every ponies attention with my high speed strut." Dash trotted past the crowd at twenty-five miles an hour. "I would then wow them with my fantastic filly flash." Dash dive bombed the crowd and pulled up at the last second. "Then for my grand finally, the buccaneer blaze." The move was so awesome that the author was temporarily blinded. "The wonder bolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their act." Dash landed and shook hooves with the lead wonder bolt pony. "Then they would welcome me as their newest member." Das and the wonder bolts do another flyby.

"So basically you plan on high jacking their air show." Kenny surmised a little afraid for his speedster friend, "That is ten different kinds of bad."

Dash nervously chuckled then said, "I just happened to hear you two had an extra ticket."

"Yeah we do but." Twilight began only to be cut off by dash cheering.

"You have got to take me to the gala." Dash stated getting uncomfortably close to twilight and Kenny.

"Now hold on an apple polishing second." Applejack growled as she yanked on dash's tail. "I asked for one of those tickets first."

"That doesn't mean you own them." Dash retorted after applejack spat out her tail.

"Dash is right AJ." Kenny states causing dash to smirk. "THEY'RE OURS!" he shouts blowing the two back a couple of paces, "You two are starting to act like a couple of foals fighting over the last cookie. If you keep this up, none of you are getting a ticket."

The two mares looked down at the ground ashamed. They really did not want to be seen in that kind of light. Bert had been quiet for a while. He then cleared his throat and asked, "When you say every pony, do you mean every pony?" twilight nodded and Bert continued, "Does that include Princess Luna?"

"I think so, why?" twilight asked scratching her chin.

"I would certainly like to me her." Bert stated kindly. "My brother had a dream a few nights ago." A grand ballroom filtered into view. The room was filled with ponies. "I'm at the Gala in a room filled with ponies. They bump into me rather rudely almost knocking me down." Bert was looking rather fearful as the ponies bump into him. "Just as I start to feel like I am going to get trampled, a pair of hooves latch on and rescues me." A shadowy figure reaches in to the room and pulled Bert out onto a balcony. "I turn to thank my rescuer only to see her. Standing majestically in the moonlight is Princess Luna. Her coat, mane and tail are darker then when you all last saw her. She smiles as I awkwardly thank her." Luna closes her cyan blue eyes and nods. Luna turns and spreads her wings. "Just as she is about to leave I stop her and asked for some time to talk to her. She seems fearful at first but agrees." Luna and Bert sit down on a bench and start talking about their lives. "We spend the rest of the evening just talking."

"So I can safely assume that Kenny's other ticket is already called for." Dash said after hearing Bert's reason to go. A low growl gets everyone's attention and twilight nervously chuckles, "Well would you listen to that, I am starving. I do not know about you but I cannot make important decisions on an empty stomach. I promise once I have something to eat I'll let you know who I'll give the ticket to."

"Okay." Dash and AJ said as twilight, spike, Bert and Kenny walk off. They soon glared at each other. "Hoof wrestling, winner gets the ticket." Dash and AJ setup on an old stump and begin the match.

(Scene change: downtown ponyvill.)

"So who are you going to give the ticket to twilight?" spike asked as he rode on twilight's back.

"I do not know spike." Twilight groaned as her head was getting fuzzy, "But I really cannot think clearly when I'm hungry."

"We would offer to share the lunch we packed," Kenny said in an apologetic tone, "But it has meat on it." He pulled out their pizza and sighed.

"Don't worry, spike and I will find someplace to eat." Twilight said reassuring her human friend. They were walking past sugar cube corner when a pink blur flies out the door and hits twilight. The dust settled and reveled the pink on pink form of pinkie pie. The two tickets land on her muzzle just as she opens her eyes.

"AAAhhh!" she screamed and ran around, "BATS, BATS ON MY FACE! HELP!" she stopped when she saw a glimmer of gold. "Wait is these?" Her eyes filled with stars at the realization, "Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

A huge carnival appears before pinkie. There are booths selling sweet treats and party favors. Streamers and party lights are set up everywhere. A photo booth can be seen and a warped mirror. There are games spread all around including pin the tail on the pony. "Why should I describe what I want to do there when the author did it for me?"

"Pinkie would you not break the fourth wall, please." Kenny stated rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you twilight." Pinkie said enthusiastically, "This is the most wonderfully amazing gift ever."

Spike had been tuning out pinkie as he picked up the tickets. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see a white unicorn mare standing behind him. Her purplish blue mane and tail looked like a bolt of fabric rolled out. She had three diamonds on her flank. Her blue eyes locked onto the gold tickets in spike's claws.

"Are those what I think they are?" rarity asked not trusting her eyes.

"Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." Pinkie exclaimed. "Twilight is taking me!"

"The Gala," rarity gasped, "I design ensembles for the Gala every year. I have never had the opportunity to attend. The style, the culture the glamor, it is where I truly belong. It is also where I am destined to meet him."

"Him!" said Pinkie Pie as if she knew whom Rarity was speaking about. "...Who?"

"Him." Rarity sighed. A fantasy image flutters into view. In Canterlot, the rich folks are in the ballroom talking when they suddenly see Rarity with a dress walk in.

"I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, 'Who is that mysterious mare?' They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyvill." The throne room appears. "Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot." The stallion from earlier in the chapter looks at Rarity. "Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent." Rarity and the stallion danced around the ballroom. "He would ask for my hoof in marriage," the stallion had a ring on his horn with an enormous diamond set in it, "and of course, I would say, 'Yes!' We would have a royal wedding," a large cathedral held every pony in Canterlot. Rarity walks in with a wedding gown with a long train. "Befitting a princess, who is" she paused to giggle. "...what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams."

"Twilight," rarity whimpers as she comes out of her dream, "I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Humph." Rarity seemed a little disappointed by Twilight's decision even though Twilight did not invite anyone yet.

"Excuse me for second ladies." Kenny said as he dials up a location. He ports away to the castle of the royal pony sisters and roars, "HOW CAN THAT AWESOME MARE THINK THAT ARROGANT TWIT, BLUE BLOOD IS GOING TO TREAT HER RIGHT!" While this scene unfolded, Angel who is one of Fluttershy's bunnies took the tickets from Spike.

"Hey!" Spike growled as he was surprised by the bunny's actions. Angel showed them to a butter cream yellow Pegasus who replies with a small gasp.

"Angel, these are perfect." said Fluttershy with a smile.

"Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." said Twilight just as Kenny ports back to the scene.

"You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie asked in unison.

"Neither of us has." Kenny stated showing his tickets.

"Um excuse me," fluttershy said getting everyone's attention, "If you haven't yet asked any pony to go with you. If you have I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You want to go to the gala too?" Bert asked, as he was surprised the shy mare would want to go to a place full of new ponies.

"Oh no," fluttershy said nervously. Angel taps her hoof and she then says, "I mean yes or actually kind of." Her gala fantasy appears. She is in a grand garden looking around at the flowerbeds. "You see it is not so much the gala as it is the garden surrounding the gala." She floats along the rows with a big smile. "The flowers there are the most beautiful and fragrant of all the flowers in equestria. That night and that night, only they will all be in bloom. However that is just the flora," she flitters over to a different area of the garden. "There is also the fauna. There are loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my." She looked at each bird in turn. "There are humming birds that really hum and buzzards that really buzz. There are blue jays, red jays and green jays, also pink jays and pink flamingos." The before mentioned birds landed on her one at a time.

"Wow fluttershy that sounds… lovely." Twilight said nervously as her friend got lost in her dream.

"Now wait just a minute!" a voice shouted from above. Everyone turned to see dash standing on a nearby roof. Kenny was mad, he had specifically told dash and AJ if they did not quit this non-sense they would not get a ticket.

"Dash," Kenny growled as she landed, "Were you following us? If you were, I did warn you about these shenanigans."

"No," dash answers nervously, "I mean yes I mean maybe. That doesn't matter, I'm just here to keep a couple of goodie four shoes like you two from making a bad decision."

"Wait just another minute!" another voice shouted. Applejack came walking up the road. _Those bakas are going to give me an aneurism._ Kenny growled and thought.

"Applejack," twilight said not believing what was happening, "Were you following us too?"

"No," AJ stated, "I was following this one," she pointed at dash, "Still trying to take my ticket."

The girls then started to argue causing twilight to cower. Kenny was getting a headache and could not take it anymore. He inhaled deeply and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

The girls quickly stopped and looked sheepishly at each other. Twilight calmed down quickly and said, "These tickets are our responsibility and we will decide who gets them."

"But twilight." Rarity whimpered only to be cut off by twilight hold up her hoof.

"EH," twilight growled, "I will have the final say in who goes or not. However I cannot think with all this noise," her stomach rumbled, "Not to mention hunger. Now shoo I will let you know what I decide."

"Okay." The others sighed as they went their separate ways.

"Do not worry," twilight said as her friends left, "I'll figure this out," she and Kenny were standing in an empty street, "Somehow."

"Well twilight you have a good lunch," Kenny stated as he turned to walk away, "My bro and I are going to…" he trailed off when he saw the pizza he had brought was gone. "Bert we were going to share that." Kenny shouted at the high speed retreating form of his brother. (**_An: in an alternate reality, a blue hedgehog had the feeling he should be very proud._**) "It would seem that I'm joining you for lunch."

(Scene change and time skip: random restaurant, five minutes later.)

Kenny, spike and twilight were sitting at a table outside a restaurant. Kenny and spike were looking over the menus while twilight was really bummed out. She really had no clue who to take. "They're all my friends and they all have good reasons to go." She sighed as she used her magic on a flower in the vase on the table. "Applejack or rainbow dash, pinkie pie, rarity or fluttershy." She listed off the names and plucked a petal. "Who do I take and will the others be mad at me for not taking them." She laid her head down on the table sadly. She got a deadpanned look on her face and licked up the petals.

Just then, the waiter came and asked, "Have you made your decision?"

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" twilight shouted shocking all the other patrons.

"Onee-Chan," Kenny said rubbing her shoulder, "Calm down please."

"He just wants to take your order." Spike stated as he pointed at his menu.

Twilight nervously chuckled, "I would love a daphadil and daisy sandwich."

"Fruit salad with honey please." Kenny stated setting his menu down.

"Do you have any rubies?" spike asked hopefully. When the waiter shot him a look he said, "No, okay I'll have the hay fries extra crispy."

The waiter walked off and twilight was back in her funk. She sighed and asked, "What do you think spike?"

"I think we should try another restaurant." Spike said as he watched the waiter leave. "I like grass just fine but would it kill someone to offer some gemstones."

"Baka!" Kenny growled as he hit spike on the head with a dictionary. "She is talking about the ticket and who to take."

A sizable lump appeared on his head and he groaned, "You're still on about that."

"Spike this is important." Twilight stated getting in his face. "How do I choose? I could give up my ticket and give away to but that would still leave three disappointed ponies."

"Food is here." Kenny stated as the waiter came back.

"This looks so good." Twilight said as she is given a sandwich that has flowers instead of meat. "I'm sure everything will be a lot clearer when I eat."

Kenny and spike had already started eating when a whole bunch of ponies ran by them. Kenny was wondering what the hubbub was all about. They saw the ponies run inside the building and the waiter was holding the door. He cocked an eyebrow at them and asked, "Are you sure you want to eat your food in the rain?"

_Okay what is he talking about? _Kenny thought looking around.

"It's not raining." Twilight stated only to see the area around them was pouring but they were dry. "What's going on?"

They looked up to see a large hole in the clouds. The hole was roughly the same size as their table. Kenny had a feeling who it was that did that. He was proven right when a certain multicromatic mare popped into view.

"Hey there best friend I ever, ever had." Dash said cheerfully looking down from the cloud, "Are you enjoying the sunny weather?"

"Dash what are you doing?" twilight growled.

"I just saw the smartest most generous pony I know about to get rained on," dash said sweetly, "so I thought I'd kick open a hole in the clouds so she can dine in peace."

"You're not looking for extra consideration by doing me extra special favors to get my extra ticket," twilight accused, "Are you?"

"What," dash said playing hurt. The sun behind her head was looking like a halo. "No, no, no of course not."

"Right," Kenny said staring up at dash in disbelief, "And I'm Celestia's personal back scrubber."

"Seriously I would do it for any pony." Dash stated trying to sound sincere. Just then, ponies ran by trying not to get soaked. Dash chuckled nervously.

"Rainbow dash," Kenny growled before twilight could speak, "You close up that cloud this instant young lady!"

"Ugh," dash groaned in defeat, "Fine." She grabbed one side of the hole and pulled. The sound of a zipper could be heard as the cloud was sealed.

"That's better." Twilight stated with a nod as she tried to eat her sandwich. The rain then beat down on those sitting at the table. Her mane sagged down over her eyes, her sandwich got soggy and her ears drooped. She growled just as spike started to giggle.

"Twilight," a familiar voice gasped in shock. Rarity had walked up with an umbrella. "It is raining."

"No, really." Twilight said sarcastically.

"Come with me quickly before you catch a cold." Rarity said grabbing twilight dragging her toward the carrousel boutique.

(Scene change: carrousel boutique.)

They all stood in the main fitting room of the dress shop. Twilight shook off and was completely dry. She looked over at rarity and said, "Oops, sorry about that."

"Oh it's quite alright." A soaked rarity said waving off the incident. "After all we are," she slid over to twilight and nuzzled her neck, "The best of friends, are we not?"

_This is starting to look bad._ Kenny thought as he heard rarity's voice.

"You do know what best friends do, right?" rarity asked as she stepped back. "MAKEOVER." She shouted before twilight could answer. She pulled a changing screen in front of her and twilight. The sound of twilight protesting against whatever rarity was doing could be heard. The screen was removed revealing twilight in a very elegant dress saddle. It had a lacey fringe that rested neatly over her flank and shoulders. A decorative strap held the teal blue garment in place over her back. On her chest was a jewel-encrusted piece that had rubies. Around her neck was a necklace of blue, green and yellow.

"Oh you look divine." Rarity cooed as twilight took in her new look.

"Yeah it is rather pretty isn't it?" Twilight stated after she had given it a critical eye.

Spike made a disgusted face at the whole thing. Rarity came up to him accidentally stuffing his claws into his mouth. Rarity then said, "I have a dandy little number for the dashing gent." The screen appeared again and the sounds of a rather unpleasant experience could be heard. Spike emerged wearing a suit that belonged in the Victorian era.

"Now all you need is a hat." Rarity said placing a matching hat on spike's now wigged head.

"You clean up good kid." Kenny said with a light giggle.

"I already told you," spike protested, "I don't want any part of this girly gala guck. See you back at the library." Spike then took off like a shot. Kenny then sensed rarity's intentions for him and said, "Is that the time? I need to go check on my brother bye." He left the shop faster than greased lightning.

Kenny walked around ponyvill wondering what his bro was up to. He then found Bert hunched over for some reason. What he saw made him ask, "What happened to you?"

(Flashback: after he stole the pizza from Kenny.)

Bert had retreated to the Ponyvill Park and began to eat the pizza. He began to feel bad about leaving his bro behind but that was forgotten when he ate another slice. He was glad he was sitting in the gazebo when the rain started. Little did he know a shadowy figure was stalking him. The figure darted from bush to bush, getting closer to its prey. The figure marveled at Bert's dexterity. The figure waited for the right moment to pounce.

"Well," Bert said as he looked at the empty pizza box, "All good things must come to an end." He crushed the pizza box and walked to a nearby waste bin. The second it left his hand, he felt a weight on his shoulders and back.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" A female voice squealed in delight, "A human! An actual human in equestria! This is the single most glorious moment in my life!"

Bert turned his head to see a unicorn mare latched onto him. She had a mint green coat and powder blue mane and tail. Her amber eyes twinkled in delight. She had the biggest smile on her face that Bert had ever seen. She then began to nuzzle his neck.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Bert asked in annoyance.

"My name is Lyra Heartstrings and I want to have your foal." The mare stated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Wow," Bert said nervously, "And I heard that dash was fast." He placed his hand on Lyra's hooves and said, "That is a very nice offer but I am not ready for that kind of relationship." He then tried to pry her hooves off him but could not. _What in the world? _Bert thought as he used all his strength and they did not even budge. "There probably is no chance that my asking you to let go would do any good, right?" Bert asked with an exasperated sigh.

"None what so ever." Lyra said as she cinched her hind legs around his waist.

(flashback end.)

"And we have been like this ever since." Bert said shaking his head. He noticed Kenny was now having giggle fits. Kenny composed himself and said, "I got an idea on how to get her to let go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long feather. He studied Lyra for a second then proceeded to run the feather along her side.

Lyra was soon on the ground begging for mercy as Kenny tickled her. While she was recovering from this assault, Kenny and Bert left to meet twilight at the library. As they approached the tree, they saw twilight and heard her grumbling about something. Kenny was the first in earshot and asked, "Twilight what happened after I left?"

"It would seem that rainbow dash, rarity and applejack had the same idea." Twilight explained irritably, "They were trying to butter me up so I would choose them instead of some pony else."

"At least you can get something to eat here." Bert said noticing Twilight's growling stomach.

When they entered the library, they saw fluttershy with her little forest friends cleaning the library. The whole scene was something out of an animated movie Bert and Kenny saw once. Twilight whimpered, "Fluttershy not you too."

"Oh hello twilight," fluttershy said softly turning to twilight, "I hope you don't mind but my friends and I are doing some spring cleaning."

"It's summer." Bert corrected her.

"Well better late than never." Fluttershy said meekly, "It was angel's idea." Everyone turned to see the white rabbit tossing a salad while wearing a small chef hat.

"You're just doing this for the ticket, aren't you?" Kenny said as he looked at her through half lidded eyes.

"Oh no," fluttershy said sweetly, "I'm doing this because you're my friend. Right angel?" she looked at the rabbit who gave her a look that said 'who are you fooling.' Fluttershy turned back and said, "Yes we are just doing this for the ticket."

"I'll give you points for honesty." Kenny stated.

"Well this is very nice of you and angel." Twilight said as she walked to the door, "But you are going to have to wait like the rest of them." She opened the door and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"SURPRISE!" a bunch of voices shouted.

"Come on twilight." Pinkie pie said dragging her outside.

The ponies of ponyvill, gathered by pinkie to help her get the ticket, now surrounded twilight. They started to toss her in the air as pinkie started to sing.

"_Twilight is my bestest friend. Whoopi, whoopee_!"

"Pinkie..." said Twilight trying to interrupt her pink on pink friend.

"_She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!_"

"Pinkie." Twilight said again a little louder.

"_I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!_"

"Pinkie!" twilight said louder than before.

"_She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!_"

"PINKIE!" twilight, Bert and Kenny shouted in unison. The ponies tossing twilight let go in shock causing her to fall on her flank. Pinkie stood over twilight and innocently asked, "Yes, twilight?"

"At least the others tried to be subtle." twilight groaned at her hoping she would get the hint.

"Wait a second." said a grey Pegasus as reality caught up to her, "What gala, what ticket?"

"Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala." Pinkie stated absent-mindedly.

"Oh boy," Bert moaned slapping his hand over his face, "Now she has done it."

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA!" the gathered ponies shouted in unison. They started to swarm her and spike asking favors so they could get the ticket.

"What are we going to do?" spike asked nervously as he got on twilight's back.

"We're going to RUN!" twilight exclaimed as she darted away.

"Cue benny hill style chase." Kenny said as he and Bert saw the other ponies run after them. The brothers decided to do some roof running to make sure twilight was okay. Twilight and spike were cornered in an alleyway after three minutes of running and hiding. Twilight was so scared that her plea for escape was answered by her magic. In a flash of light twilight, spike, Kenny and Bert disappeared only to reappear in the library.

"Warn me the next time you're going to do that." Spike stated as he shook the magic soot off his disheveled body.

"I didn't know that was going to happen." Twilight said seeing as how she was just as confused as spike.

"Brilliant display of accidental magic twilight." Kenny said now that his vision was cleared.

"Thanks," twilight said standing up, "Quick lock all the doors."

Every window and door was closed and locked up tight. They turned out each light in the library. Twilight, spike, Kenny and Bert sighed in relief after they were done. Their victory was short lived when the light in the main part of the library. Upon a balcony looking down at them were applejack, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, rarity and fluttershy. Twilight screamed and said panicking, "I can't decide. I just cannot decide. I know the gala is important to all of you and I want to make you all happy but I can't."

Kenny pulled twilight into a hug and let her quiver and shake. The girls had the decency to ashamed. Applejack was the first to walk up. She placed a hoof on twilight and said, "I'm awfully sorry I put you through that. I guess we all got so gung-ho about it we did not realize how un-gung-ho we were making you. If it helps, I do not want the ticket any more. You can give it to some pony else, I will not be mad. I promise."

"I'm sorry too, twilight." Fluttershy said floating over to her friend, "I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful."

"Me too." Pinkie said in all seriousness, "It's no fun upsetting your friends."

"Twilight," rarity stated, "I must apologize for my unlady like behavior. It was wrong of me to force you as I did."

"Is there anything you want to add to this dash?" Bert asked before she could get all excited.

"I guess I still need to practice my move some more before I show them to the wonder bolts." Dash said with a nervous chuckle, "I guess I don't need that ticket either."

"We're sorry twilight." They said in unison.

"Spike take a letter please." Twilight said coming out of the hug. Spike took out a quill and parchment from nowhere. Twilight then dictated, "Dear princess celestia, I have learned one of the best things about friendship is sharing your blessings. However when you have more friends than blessings, it becomes hard to choose who should get them. With that in mind I am going to have to say 'thanks but no thanks' and return both of my tickets to the gala." The others gasped. "If my friends cannot all go, I don't want to go either. Your faithful student, twilight sparkle."

"Twilight you don't have to do that." Applejack said still in shock.

"I have already made up my mind." Twilight said as she turned to spike, "You can send the letter now."

"Okay." Spike said as he opened the window. He breathed a special fire on the scroll and the wisp of smoke flew off to the castle.

"Now you can't go to the gala either." Fluttershy stated, sad that her friend gave up on the gala.

"I couldn't enjoy myself without you all there." Twilight said as she and the others came in for a group hug. "So I would rather not go at all."

Spike soon looked like he was going to puke. Before applejack could say anything Kenny said, "Message for you twilight." Spike belched out smoke and a scroll appeared. He picked it up and read it aloud. "My dearest twilight, why did you not say so in the first place?"

"Whoa," Kenny exclaimed as he looked over spike's shoulder, "Six tickets to the gala."

"Now we can all go." Twilight said before her stomach reminded her of an important fact.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity said graciously.

"I'll meet you back in chaotic bro." Kenny said as he brought out his scanner. "I got to go someplace."

(Scene change: Canterlot castle front gate.)

Shining armor was tapping his hoof waiting for some pony by order of celestia. He was holding five tickets to the gala but was told they were already spoken for. He had been told that the pony they were meant for would be appearing at the gate. A flash of light shortly blinded him and a friendly voice greeted him.

"Hey armor," Kenny said bringing his fist up, "How you been dude."

"I've been fine just bored." Armor said knocking his hoof against Kenny's fist.

"I'm sorry to hear that bro." Kenny said walking toward the castle, "I need to talk to celestia about giving me…"

"Five more tickets to the grand galloping gala." Armor stated holding out the golden items. "She was expecting you to come and told me to give these to you."

"Awesome." Kenny stated as he took the tickets. "Got to go armor, take care." He left in a flash of light.

(Scene change: port court, chaotic.)

After Kenny got back, he contacted his friends to give them the news. When he told them, he had tickets Payton said they could not take any thing that they did not bring to chaotic back home with them. Kenny glared at Payton and said, "Kill joy." Kenny reached into his pocket to pull them out only to find them missing.

"Check your scanner." Bert said randomly.

"Okay," Kenny said looking through his scanner, "Don't know why they would be in here." His eyes widened into dinner plates. "How did you know they were there?"

"Just a hunch." Bert said with a pinkie pie smile.

(Chapter end.)


	3. Apple buck season

Chaotic: Brony Player

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor does he own Chaotic. They are registered trademarks of their respective owners and subsidiaries. I second that statement. Pinkie pie you are not supposed to be here yet. Oops, sorry.

Summary: Kenny, high school student, card game player and … world saver? Watch as his visions of the future send him on a journey across three worlds. With new creatures, new places and a song or two.

Chapter 3 apple buck season

The dark and gloomy city was illuminated by glowing magma flows. A bipedal lizard was running through the streets frantically looking for a place to hide. He had on reinforced leather armor. He had tyrannosaurus like legs and talon like hands. Small spines ran down his back and tail. His dinosaur like head had a look of fear. This was the new recruit for the Mepedian army, Shen Ryun.

A mugic had fried his ability to camouflage into his surroundings made the search even more difficult. A fireball exploded in front of him causing him to turn down another alley.

In the air was a bat-winged creature in plate male armor. She had bird like legs and clawed hands. She had a Mohawk of spines and a long ponytail. A fanged grin was splashed across her face. This was Takinom, Chaor's top lieutenant.

"What is the matter, Armedragon?" she taunted charging another fire attack. "Are you afraid of a little LAVA-LANCH?"

"Whoa." Armedragon shouted as he dodged the molten rock. "Well here is my Air Assault."

A trio of three tornadoes flew up at Takinom and blew her back. She shook her head and dived at Shen.

"DIE YOU DAMN DRAGON!" Takinom roared. She dived down at him with the intent to kill. She let loose a bunch of fire attacks. Shen dodges a few times but is hit hard in the back. A giant ball of fire comes down on top of Shen and codes him. Bert stands in the drome in shock at his lose. His dragon squad had been completely decimated by a no talent player.

_How did that happen?_ The ebony clad man asked himself. The battle played before his blue eyes and he ran his hands through his buzz cut brown hair. He was now in a foul mood and his mood did not improve because the man he battled was gloating. As Bert was stomping around the port court, a crimson clad man was watching him. He too had brown hair and blue eyes. He was Kenny, the Brony player, as the other players nicknamed him.

_This is not good at all._ Kenny thought as his brother walked to the transporter pads. He knew his brother needed some space and really did not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. He decided to investigate what had happened. Just then, a grey and blue blur rushed past him. This blur was a man wearing a grey t-shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt. He had black hair and blue eyes. That was tom majors.

"Hey Bert," tom shouted as he caught up, "Are you going on a scan quest?"

"No I'm going somewhere to vent without hurting anyone." Bert stated as he brought up his scan of ponyvill.

"Do you mind if I come with you to watch?" tom asked bringing up his newly acquired scan of ponyvill.

"Just get out of my way when I tell you to." Bert said as he and tom ported to the town square of ponyvill.

"What has gotten you in such a foul mood?" tom asked a bit concerned, "Is it about your match?"

"**Yes and no.**" Bert said as visible black flames started to rise from his body. "**I don't know how that little upstart beat me. The lose I could have handled but the whelp went and gloated about it all across chaotic.**"

"Dude," tom said slightly afraid, "calm down I'm sure you will beat him next time. In fact I think you should challenge him when you get back."

"**I just might do that.**" Bert said as he looked at a bulletin board with job offers. "Rock breaker needed at pie family rock farm, two miles east of ponyvill."

Just then, the ground started to shake. A rumbling sound was heard throughout the town. Tom and Bert tried to steady themselves and tom asked, "What the heck is going on?"

A rainbow haired pony flew up into the air and squinted at a dust cloud. She then saw a herd of cows running toward the town. At the top of her lungs she shouted, "Stampede!"

The ponies in the town were screaming and running around. Actually almost all of the ponies were. A pink on pink pony was standing and letting the ground shake her.

"T-t-t-t-th-h-h-i-i-i-i-i-s-s-s-s m-m-m-a-a-a-k-k-k-e-e-e-s-s-s m-m-m-y-y-y v-v-v-o-o-o-i-i-i-c-c-c-e-e-e s-s-s-o-o-o-u-u-u-n-n-n-d-d-d s-s-s-i-i-i-l-l-l-l-l-l-y-y-y." she said happily.

"Pinkie pie," a lavender coated unicorn mare said, "Run!"

"Every pony calm down." A grey haired pony stated, "There is no need to panic."

"But mayor," a white unicorn asked dramatically, "What ever shall we do?"

"Seriously," tom stated turning toward the stampede, "A stampede is a very good reason to panic."

"Hey look!" the rainbow haired shouted as she pointed to the dust cloud.

Running along the herd of cows was a Stetson wearing pony. She had an orange coat and blond mane and tail. Running alongside her was a brown and white border collie. The orange pony turned to look at the dog and said, "Other side Wynonna."

The dog barked and ran to the other side. Between Wynonna and the cow pony, they made the cows huddle close together. They tried there hardest to turn the herd. The cow pony was getting annoyed.

"This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen." Pinkie Pie said as she ate from a box of popcorn. Although tom wondered, where she got the popcorn that did not stop him from taking a handful.

"Wynonna," applejack called to her friend, "Put 'em up girl."

Wynonna barked and hopped on top of the cows toward front. Applejack hopped up too and saw Wynonna running in front of a lead cow. Applejack got a rope out of nowhere and made a lasso. She then threw the lasso around the head cow's neck. She then made it change direction steering it and the herd away from town. The ponies in the town cheer for Applejack's success for steering the stampede away from the town. Applejack made them come to a stop.

"Now what was that all about?" Applejack asked looking to each one.

One of the cows mooed, coughed, and the said, "Begging your pardon applejack but Mooialla here saw one of those nasty snakes," the rest of the herd shivered in surprise, "And it gave us all the willies, don't cha know."

"I completely understand," applejack said with a nod, "Just next time try to steer clear of ponyvill."

"Oh we will." The cow said as she and her herd went back to their pasture, "So long Wynonna."

The towns' ponies were still cheering as applejack ran back to sweet apple achers. Pinkie pie hopped around and shouted, "Yee-haw ride 'em cow pony!"

"Certainly never a dull moment around here." Tom commented.

"Indeed not," mayor mare stated, "the actions of applejack were simply…"

"Apple-tastic!" pinkie said as she hung upside down from nowhere.

"Exactly." The mayor said as pinkie fell. "We need to do something to show her how much we appreciate all she has done."

"I know," pinkie said, "We should throw her a party."

"Excellent idea pinkie." The mayor said, "Twilight do you think you and your friends can put it all together."

"We sure will do that mayor mare." Twilight said as she turned to Bert and tom. "Bert would you like to…" she then saw that he was gone, "Where did he go?"

"He left for the pie family rock farm a little after the stampede." Tom stated pointing east. "My name is tom majors." He extended his hand and twilight took it.

"My name is twilight sparkle," twilight said as she walked to the library, "If you are here then that means you are a friend of Kenny, correct?"

"Yup," tom stated, "He made me, Kaz, Payton, Sarah and Crystella promised not to give anyone a scan from equestria."

"He did tell me and the girls that some of the players were not very friendly." Twilight stated as she holds up some ribbons. "He said that he had to keep a 'but muncher' from getting here and causing trouble."

"Yeah clay is always like that." Tom said after he chuckled at clay's nickname. "Hey twilight do you mind if I get a scan?"

"I'm not much of a fighter," twilight said handing the ribbons off to rarity, "Rainbow dash might be willing to let you." Twilight looked up to the multicromatic mare, "Hey dash, one of Kenny's friends wants a scan. Do you mind?"

"You're seriously asking me if I mind having some pony help me show off?" rainbow dash asked with a chuckle, "Of course I don't mind." She turned to tom, "Be sure to get my good side."

Tom lifted his scanner, pressed a button and a blue light shined on dash. A cascade of numbers and letters flowed down the screen. A picture of rainbow dash flying out of a rainbow colored ring appeared. Her speed stats were through the roof and her ability called sonic rain-boom pushed it an extra twenty percent.

"I wonder how Bert's venting is going?" tom thought aloud.

"What do mean by venting?" twilight asked raising an eyebrow. "What happened to him before he got here?"

"He lost to another player." Tom clarified, "His dragon squad had been completely decimated by a no talent player. However, that is not even the worst of it. That same player had the nerve to gloat about it to anyone who would listen."

"Wow that is bad." Twilight said as she followed to out the east exit of ponyvill. "We better check on him to make sure he is alright."

Two minutes later, they arrived at the pie family rock farm. It had a barn, silo and ranch house. The ground was covered with rocks. Tom and twilight heard the sounds of something being broken, turned and saw Bert punching a mattress that was up against a huge boulder.

"Hey Bert," twilight said as she got within earshot, "I heard about your drome match. Are you okay?"

"I will be once I have worked through all of my aggression." Bert growled punching with a steady rhythm.

"Have you vented enough?" tom asked with concern. "You want to come back to chaotic now?"

"No not yet tom." Bert stated with a grunt, "I'm still too much of a danger to others right now."

"We completely understand." Twilight stated, "You need time to work through this."

"Well I'm going to head back to chaotic and tryout my new scan of rainbow dash." Tom said, "See you around."

"I better head off too." Twilight said as tom disappeared in a flash of light, "The ponies of ponyvill are giving applejack a party for saving the town."

(Time skip one week.)

Bert had worked through all his anger and was now in the ponyvill market place with a large bag of bits. During that time, he met pinkie pie's father, papa pie. He was a grey stallion with a white mane and tail. He also wore an Amish style hat. Bert had completely relaxed and left the rock farm to see his friends. They had put the finishing touches on the party for applejack. Twilight was currently standing in front of a podium with a large stack of papers.

"Welcome every pony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to"- Twilight said until she got pushed aside by Rainbow Dash.

"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete. This week she's going to help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's going to be so awesome." Rainbow Dash said.

"Exactly. And..." Twilight said until she is interrupted again, this time by Pinkie Pie.

"This week, I get to run Sugar cube Corner for the first time." Pinkie Pie said.

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is going to help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for every pony!" said Pinkie Pie. The ponies cheer.

"Oh-Kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter"- said Twilight until Fluttershy speaks up.

"Twilight?"

-"rupted." Everyone could see Twilight was starting to lose her patience.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's going to help gather them using her wonderful herding skills." Fluttershy said.

"Anyone else? Anyone? No? Well then, as I was trying to say..." Twilight said until she sees that the mayor wants to say something. "Urgh! Never mind." Twilight said as she stepped away from the podium.

"Ahem, and so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyvill Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Pony Ville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!" The crowd then cheers but when the curtains gave way, applejack was not behind them.

"Awkward." Bert and spike said in unison.

A commotion behind them got their attention. They turned to see applejack walking up to the podium with baskets of apples on her back.

"I'm here. I'm here," applejack yawned, sighed, "Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail?" she got to the podium and said, "Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy." She yawned again, "It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh, heh, I sure do look funny heh." Applejack laughed as she saw her reflection on the trophy the town made for her.

"Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for every pony." said Twilight.

"Yeah, I like helping the pony folks and," a yawn escaped her mouth, "and stuff." She snored for a second before regaining her composure. "Oh, uh, yeah, Uh, Thanks." Applejack then dragged the trophy and all could hear the sounds of metal scraping across the ground.

"Am I the only one to think she was…?" Bert started to say as applejack walked off.

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy said.

"Messy?" Rarity said which brought stares from the others. "Well, did you see her mane?"

"Clearly she is doing something that requires her to expend more energy than she can replace." Bert said with a tone like his old sensei.

(Scene Change Sweet Apple Acres.)

Applejack was harvesting apples out of the trees. Even though she looked like she was going strong, her stamina was running out. She started to nod off but snapped out of it. Bert and twilight came on the scene as applejack accidentally kicked over an apple basket.

"We better go see what is up." Bert said as he and twilight walked over to applejack.

"Hey Applejack." Twilight said to the now unconscious earth pony.

"Yo, applejack!" Bert said a little louder. After only getting some snores, he lifted her right ear and shouted, "APPLEJACK!"

"Oh, howdy guys." Applejack said through blurry vision.

"What is going on?" twilight asked as her friend walked past her in a daze.

"It is Apple buck season." said Applejack.

"Come again?" Bert asked getting in front of applejack.

"Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvesting time." Applejack stated walking around Bert, "We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em."

"Why exactly are you doing this yourself?" Bert asked getting in step with applejack.

"'cause Big Macintosh hurt himself." Applejack stated matter-of-factually.

"What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyvill? Can't they help?" twilight asked. Applejack then let out a sigh.

"They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvesting their own orchards. Therefore, uh, I am on my own." Applejack said before twilight teleported in her way. "This means, I should really get back to work." When twilight did not move, "Ahem, hint, hint? Get back to work?"

"Fine." Twilight sighed stepping out of the way.

"Could you step aside, twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I just did. Applejack, are you sure you're okay?" twilight asked tilting her head to the side.

"Eh, don't any of you three worry any; I'm just fine and dandy." Applejack then almost fell over. "Whoa." Bert stopped her from falling.

"Do you... want some help?" twilight asked.

"Help? No way, no how." Applejack said furiously shaking her head.

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own. It's impossible." Bert stated looking at the job ahead. Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Is that a challenge?" applejack growled getting in their faces.

"Um... no?" Bert and twilight said in unison.

"Well, I'm going to prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to buck." The human and unicorn shook their heads and walked off.

(Sometime Later.)

Rainbow Dash is waiting impatiently for Applejack when she finally sees Applejack arrive.

"There you are." Rainbow Dash said to the Earth pony. Applejack then yawned.

"I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy apple bucking and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?" Applejack asked.

"See this contraption?" Rainbow Dash said pointing to a ladder and seesaw.

"Uh... Yeah." Applejack said in confusion.

"Well, I'm going to stand on one end, and then you're going to jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm going to do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonder bolts." Dash explained.

"Isn't that a might' dangerous?" applejack asked.

"Not for a pony that can fly." Dash scoffed.

"Well, all righty then." As Applejack got to the top of the ladder, she got a little dizzy seeing the ground from being up so high but that may be because she was tired from apple bucking. "Oh my."

"Ready? One... two... THREE!" Applejack fell and missed the end of the catapult by a long shot.

"Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land on the other end."

"Got it." She fell three more times, all attempts missing the catapult.

"Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Pony Ville's best athlete!"

"You are. I am okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this." Applejack pushes her side of the catapult making Rainbow Dash's side goes up in the air. "Ta da!" Rainbow Dash was not happy. "Oh... Maybe not. Okay, I will give it one more try. I'm sure to get it this time." Applejack let it go and caused Rainbow Dash's side to go back down but Rainbow Dash was now lying on the catapult. Applejack went back to the top of the ladder.

"Heh, heh... Here I go!" Applejack said as she jumped but Rainbow Dash was not ready.

"Wait, Applejaaaaack!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she was catapulted through the air.

"You're welcome!" applejack shouted as dash disappeared.

(Scene change the library.)

Bert and twilight were sitting on her balcony reading. Bert was reading a book called daring doo and the sapphire scarab while twilight was reading advanced magical theory. A scream cut through their attention. Out of instinct, Bert reached up and caught the screaming rainbow blur.

"Can we help you?" Twilight asked.

"I think some pony else needs your help." Rainbow Dash said.

"Applejack?" Bert asked shaking his head.

"Yep." Dash said before losing consciousness.

"Hmm." They had hoped this would get applejack to take their offer.

(Scene Change Sweet Apple Acres.)

As Applejack is bucking more trees, a branch falls onto her head.

"Ow!" Applejack shouts. This makes her ears vibrate and hard to hear. Bert and Twilight came up to her.

"Applejack, can we talk?" Twilight said as her voice echoes in Applejack's ears.

"Can bees squawk? I don't think so." Applejack said.

"No. Can we talk?" Bert said a little louder.

"Twenty stalks? Bean or celery?"

"No! We need to talk to you." Twilight said.

"You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stopping you?"

"We need to talk to you!" Twilight said or rather shouted.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you want to talk about?" applejack said finally getting what they said.

"Rainbow Dash dropped in to see us today." Bert said.

"That's quite neighborly of her." Applejack said not hearing the emphasis on the word dropped.

"Yes, except that I think she would rather not have crashed after you launched her into the air."

"Oh, yeah." Applejack said sheepishly, "I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning."

"Because you're working too hard and you need help." Twilight said concerned for her friend's health.

"What? Kelp? I do not need kelp. I don't even like seaweed." She had misheard twilight again.

"HELP! You need HELP!" Bert shouted.

"Nothing doing, you two. I'm going to prove to you, to every pony, that I can do this on my own." Applejack then hit the broken branch. "Ow! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go help Pinkie Pie."

"Ugh." Twilight groaned.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure that she'll come through...eventually." Bert said not really convincing himself.

(Scene change Sugar cube Corner…)

"Now Pinkie Pie, are you _sure_ you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?" Mrs. Cake said.

"Yes siree bob, Mrs. Cake. Moreover, I have Pony Ville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she is the best baker _ever_. Right, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie said. Applejack then shook her head.

"No? You're not the best baker ever?" Mr. Cake asked.

"WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye." Applejack said as she reaffirmed her status as one of the best bakers there is.

"Alright. Well, see you later, girls!" Mrs. Cake said.

"Stop with the shaking, it's time to get baking." Pinkie Pie said.

"Alrighty! I will get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Eh, uh, wha-what was that?" Applejack asked as her ears were still ringing.

"_Chocolate chips_." Pinkie Pie said.

"_Chips_... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie." Applejack then put in chips. "What next?"

"_Baking soda_." Pinkie Pie said.

"_Soda_. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet." Applejack then poured in soda. "_Now what_?"

"A cup of flour." Pinkie Pie said.

"A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up." Applejack then put in lemons. "Anything else, Pinkie?"

"One last thing. Wheat germ."

"Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms." Applejack then went outside and got a bunch of worms.

"Now _that's_ going to be _delicious_." However, what Pinkie Pie did not know was that Applejack put in the wrong ingredients.

"If you say so." Applejack said as she looked at the awful mixture.

(Time skip 20 minutes later…)

"Free muffin sample spectacular!" Pinkie Pie announced as ponies came into the store.

"Alright, muffins." A wall-eyed grey Pegasus mare said.

"Yeah, Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot." Applejack also said.

10 minutes later

"We came as soon as we heard." Twilight said as she, Bert and spike arrive at the medical tents.

"Oh thank you all. We need all the help we can get." Nurse Red heart. They saw a bunch of ponies sick.

"Whoa," Bert exclaimed as he saw how many beds were full, "What in heaven's name happened here?"

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods." Nurse Red heart said as spike picked up a muffin and sniffed it.

"No, not baked _goods_, baked _bads_." Pinkie Pie said as she sat up for a moment and then rested. She looked like she was ready to puke. Only one word came to mind.

"_Applejack_." Twilight said. Spike then bit into the muffins.

"Want one?" Spike asked.

"I think I know someone else who would want one." Bert stated snatching the muffins spike tried to purloin. He disappeared in a flash of light.

(Scene change Underworld city…)

Bert appeared in an alleyway in underworld city and started to look around.

_Kaz said that a green lop-eared creature known as H'earring lived around here_. Bert thought to himself as he walked the back streets. After a few minutes of searching, he heard something sniffing in his direction. He turned and saw the creature he was looking for stick its head out of a sewer grate.

"Ah ha." Bert exclaimed, "Just the creature I was looking for."

The sudden sound startled H'earring and he tried to run. Bert easily caught up to him and grabbed him by the collor of his ragged clothes. H'earring panicked and tried in vain to get Bert to let go.

"H'earring, please take it easy," Bert said calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to buy your skill set."

"Really?" the lop-eared creature asked looking into Bert's eyes, "What are you going to give me?"

Bert placed H'earring on the ground. He then reached into his bag and pulled out one of the muffins that caused the nausea pandemic. He handed it to H'earring and said, "This is a baked bad. It has potato chips, soda pop, earthworms and lemon juice in it. Go on have a taste."

H'earring gave it a curious sniff then took a small bite out of it. His eyes widened in amazement at the flavor. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. He greedily scarfed down the manna from heaven and lunged for another. Bert yanked the bag away and said, "You get the rest of your payment when I get my battle gear scan, deal?"

"Deal," H'earring sighed in defeat. He then grumbled, "The things I do for a sweet treat."

A minute later, they were outside Ulmar's laboratory. Parked out front was a four-legged machine. It had two missile launchers on the back and super charged pyro blasters on the sides. The feature Bert liked the most was the dragon hood ornament in the front. After Bert got a scan he found out it was known as the Viledriver mark fifty-two. It gave creatures a plus five boost to speed and plus ten to fire attacks.

"Enjoy H'earring." Bert stated as he ported away. He reappeared in ponyvill town square and saw three ponies lying on the ground. One had a rose red mane and tail, white coat and a rose cutie mark. Another had a blond mane and tail, a soft violet coat and three lilies for her cutie mark. The last ad a green mane and tail, a pink coat and two daisies for her cutie mark. Bert knelt down next to the blond and violet pony and asked, "Hey lily, what happened to you three?"

"The horror, the horror!" she exclaimed opening her eyes wide.

"It was just awful." Her friend daisy said panicking.

"It was a disaster, a total disaster." Rose luck said lifting her head up.

Bert looked around and saw the buildings were all okay. He saw twilight doing the same and they said in unison, "I don't get it."

"Our gardens were destroyed." Daisy lamented as she stood over the remains of her flowerbed.

"Every last flower was devoured." Rose luck said looking at all the empty flowerpots in her stall.

"It was done by, by," lily was on the verge of tears as she pointed to the cause, "THEM!"

Bert and twilight looked to where she was pointing. A bunch of baby bunnies eating the flowerbeds along the street. Fluttershy tried in vain to make them stop. Bert looked to twilight and asked, "What happened while I was gone?"

"Well you see…," twilight said recalling the events that took place.

(Flashback just after Bert vanished Sweet Apple Acres…)

"What? Huh?" Applejack said as she was snoring while kicking the tree. She woke up but as she was pulling the cart, she went into a ditch and was hanging upside down. She was kicking in the air but couldn't get down.

"Applejack, we need to talk." Twilight said as she stood right by her.

"Wha, huh? Oh, it's you twilight." She then yawned. "I know what you're going to say, but the answer is still _no_."

"Not to upset your applecart, but you _need_ help."

"Hardy har. And no I don't." Applejack said as she had trouble getting down.

"Here, let me help." twilight said as she was about to balance the cart for her.

"Help? _No thanks_. A little more... Little... There." Applejack had finally gotten down and unhitched, "I'll prove that this apple can handle _these_ apples." She said, as she stood in front of a tree. "Come on," she grunted, "apples _fall off_." Applejack said as she kept bucking the tree.

"AJ, do you realize you're beating a dead... tree?" twilight asked.

"I knew that."

"Actually Applejack, we have something else to talk to you about. We just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and"- twilight said until she was interrupted.

"You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, twilight." Applejack said.

"But if you'd just let me help"-

"Ugh. No, _no_, _NO_! How many times do I have to say it? I don't need any help from any pony!"

"Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule." Twilight said. She then heard a mule neigh.

"Uh, no offense, sir." twilight said to the mule.

"None taken." The mule said.

(Flashback end…)

"But what happened after that?" Bert asked as he picked up a bunny.

"I can tell you." Flutter shy said as she finally got some bunnies to calm down.

(Flashback The Rabbit Holes…)

Applejack and Winona then arrived at the holes to find Fluttershy waiting.

"Oh Applejack! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit round up." fluttershy said with joy.

"Ugh. Why are we doing this?" Applejack asked.

"Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families."

"Fine. Can we just get on with it?"

"Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently."

"I do NOT need any direction on corralling critters. Right, Winona?" Applejack asked her dog. Winona then barks startling the bunnies.

"Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle."

"That's right! Let's go, bunnies. In the center. _Hop to it_." Applejack ordered stamping her hoof on the ground. This caused the bunnies to scatter. "Swell. Just _swell_. Put 'em up, Winona!" Applejack said as she and Winona start corralling them, very harshly.

"Applejack! Winona! Stop! You're _scaring_ them." Fluttershy said but to no avail.

"We know what we're doing. Get along, little bunnies." She got them into the center and they were huddled up in fear. Suddenly, the bunnies go into a panic and start to run off.

"Oh no." Fluttershy said.

(Scene change Ponyvill…)

"_STAMPEDE_!" Rainbow Dash shouted out. However, this time, it was rabbits, not cows. The ponies go into a panic and some faint just like last time.

(Flashback end…)

"Okay, that is it." Bert growled stomping off toward applejack's farm, "That pony is going to take a break and let us help even if I have to hogtie her."

(Scene change Sweet Apple Acres…)

"Must keep bucking, just a few more, Must finish harvesting." Applejack gasped, as she was tired. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bert with an obviously angry look on his face. Twilight was walking beside him.

"Applejack, enough is enough. Your apple bucking has gone excessively far. Because of it, you have over propelled Rainbow Dash, poisoned plenty of the ponies in, and frightened a bunch of bouncing baby bunnies. You cannot keep going on like this. I do not care _what_ you say, _you_, _Need_, _Help_." Bert said with a glare. Twilight nodded in agreement. Applejack then looked around the fields.

"Ha! No, I do not. Look, I did it." She said pointing to the bare trees, "I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How do you like them apples?"

Big Macintosh walked up and tapped applejack's hoof. He turned his head to the right and said, "How do _you_ like _them_ apples?" the rest of the trees in the field still had apples in them. "By the looks of it, you only harvested a quarter of the entire field." Applejack then started mumbling and promptly passed out.

Bert sat down, placed applejack's head in his lap, and fanned her with her hat. She came to as twilight called to her.

"Applejack?" twilight said concerned for her.

"Huh?" applejack groaned.

"It is good to see you are okay." Bert said placing her hat on the ground.

"Bert and I both respect the apple family ways but you cannot keep this up anymore." Twilight said almost shouting at applejack. As applejack looked out into the field twilight continued, "You need to put that stubborn pride aside and let your friends help you."

"Alright twilight you win." Applejack said in defeat.

"I am fully prepared to… wait what?" Bert said not really hearing her right.

"Please guys," applejack pleaded, "I could really use the help."

A little while later twilight and the others were hard at work harvesting the orchard. Twilight also wrote a letter to celestia.

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she is always there to help any pony. The only trouble _is_, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of us to friends; it is also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle"_

"How about y'all take a little break? I got some _fine_ apple juice waiting for ya!" said Applejack pushing a tray of bottle.

"Thanks!" said twilight.

"Everyone, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a _bit_ stubborn." Applejack said.

"A _bit_?" Bert said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. A mite stubborn and I am awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you all as my friends."

"Glad you learned your lesson." Bert said.

"Phew! That apple bucking sure made me hungry." Rainbow Dash stated.

"And I have got the perfect treat." Spike said as he brought out the bad cupcakes.

"Eeew... spike, I gave those to Bert to take away. Where'd you get them?" Pinkie Pie asked the drakeling.

"From a trash bag." said spike. The ponies walk away while saying "ew".

"Just a little nibble? Come on." said Spike. The girls continue to say "ew" and "gross" with spike following right behind them. Bert snatched the baked bads away and ported to the underworld city. He gave them to H'earring. When Bert ported back to chaotic, he saw a crowd.

"Hey Payton," Bert asked his green clad friend, "What is going on here?"

"Remember that player you lost to a week ago?" Payton asked. When he got a nod he said, "Your brother Kenny spent countless hours going over and over the footage of your drome battle. He stalked that person and eavesdropped on all his conversations. He compiled enough info to convict him of cheating."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS OZARU!" were the last words the cheater shouted as he was forcefully ejected from chaotic.

"I'd say this calls for a celebration." An ebony clad woman stated as she and Kenny sat down next to Bert and Payton.

"Crystella," Kenny said putting his feet up, "You read my mind."

"Even she likes dime store novels." Bert chuckled as Crystella wrapped her hands around Kenny.

"Anyway you are just in time to see tom and Sarah have a high speed battle." Their gravity defying red haired friend said handing out soft drinks.

A red haired woman stood opposite tom as they set up their teams. Tom was using rainbow dash while Sarah was using Gespedan. Tom had the attack and his location randomizer landed on Cloudsdale.

"When or should I say how did tom get a scan of Cloudsdale?" Bert asked aloud.

"Rainbow dash got it for him when he was helping set up applejack's party." Kenny stated taking a swig of soda.

"So he is hoping that Sarah won't have any flying battle gear." Bert theorized, "Seeing as how only Pegasus ponies or any flying creature can stand on clouds."

When tom saw that Sarah had a jet pack, he used dash's sonic rain boom ability to smash her battle gear and she dropped like a stone being coded.

(Chapter end.)


End file.
